Can't Escape Hell
by Broken-shadowhunter-girl
Summary: Clary Fray lives with her brother and father. Her father abuses her, and her brother does worse. She gets bullied at school and is known as the freak, but what happens when a golden boy moves in next door. Will he save her from hell? Or dive her deeper into it?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**_Hi. So I'm starting a new story. It's about Clary. She gets bullied at school and at home she gets abused. She lives with her father Valentine. Her brother Jonathan is sick in the mind. Her mother left Clary when she was born. I know there are loads of story's like this, but it would be awesome if you read it anyway. Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing._**

**... Clary P.O.V ... **

I'm Clary Fray. I'm 16 and I live with my brother and father. Let me tell you a little about my "family". My brother does unspeakable things to me when Valentine (my father) isn't home. Even if I told Valentine, he wouldn't believe me.

I'm pretty sure he would give my brother a pat on the back anyway. My father isn't much better though. It's almost the end of summer. I don't know if I'm looking forward to school or dreading it. School has bullies. Home means torture. It's a lose-lose situation really.

I hear the front door open "CLARISSA, WHY ISNT THIS MESS CLEANED UP!" Valentine yells from downstairs. Shit I forgot to pick up the laundry. I run downstairs. Before I can pick up one piece of clothing from the hallway I'm hit in the jaw.

I stumble backwards. "PICK UP THESE CLOTHES, STUPID BITCH!" Valentine yells in my face. "Yes, father." I say, my voice was small. He mumbles something to small to hear, turns on his heal and walks out. I pick up the clothes and take them to the basement. This place gives me the creeps.

I put the whites in the washing machine, and go upstairs to my room. I didn't notice Jonathan was on my bed as I walked in, until he pushed me against the wall.

He crashed his mouth to mine, hard. I couldn't breath. When he let me up for air, I whispered "Jonathan, dad's home! You can't do that when he's home!" Quite frankly, I didn't want him to do it at all, but his punches and kicks are worse than Valentines. "Fine" Jonathan says, slightly pissed.

He walked out of my room. As soon as he was gone I bolted for the bathroom, to examine the damage. A bruise was forming on the left side on my jaw.

At least school was starting soon, Valentine wont hit my face as much. That was really the only thing I liked about school starting, and of course it getting me out of this hell hole. Not that it was much better. But it was something.

**_... So should I continue this story ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )_**


	2. Chapter 2 Making Friends

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews! I decided that I'm going to alternate between stories. She Can't Tell and Can't Escape Hell. I post a chapter for one then the other and so forth. But today I'm posting for this one. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing**.

... Clary P.O.V Day Before First Day of School ...

Valentine hadn't hit me in three days. Tomorrow is the first day of school. Jonathan hadn't stopped though, he rarely hits me anyway. He does worse. I look out my window, to the house next door. There is a moving truck in the driveway. It's the biggest house on the block.

The people that lived there had some high paying jobs, so they renovated on it every chance they had. I don't know why they moved. Maybe it was because of the 'mysterious' screams they heard next door. A taxi appeared in front of the house. A tall girl with black hair got out first, then I assumed her brother got out second.

He looked at lot like his sister except he had beautiful blue eyes instead of brown. I always loved blue eyes. I'd rather have blue instead of my dull, lifeless, green ones. Next came another boy. He had gold hair, and beautiful gold eyes. He looked up at me and waved.

I had no idea what to do, so I gave a weak smile and closed my curtains. I looked in the mirror. How would any boy ever like me. Red frizzy hair, green dull eyes, and a body so tore up you would faint. A couple years ago, my father started using knifes and broken glass, if he was really mad he would get Jonathan to do it. Jonatan was ruthless.

He would smack me if I whimpered, or made any sound at all. How the hell did I get such a messed up life? I went to my closet and picked out an outfit for tomorrow.

A long sleeve shirt, and grey yoga pants. People also bullied me because I would wear a long sleeve shirt and pants on a 80 degree day. I had to tell people I was cold, when I was burning up. They would see my scars otherwise.

... First Day of School ...

As soon as I walk in the school I'm shoved in to one of the lockers. Of course it's the three people that hate my guts. Seelie, Camille, and Kaelie. I fix my sleeve and walk away. I could never stand up to them.

I walk to my locker and for the first time check my schedule.

First period Math. Second period Life Science. Third period History. Lunch. Forth period Art. Then Gym or music depending on the day.

The only class I really liked was Art I get to express my feelings there. The day flies by, and I don't see my new neighbors anywhere. Maybe they don't go to this school. Which is fine. I don't need more people picking on me at Idris high. At lunch I go sit with Simon Lewis. I've known him for years.

He's the only person I can remotely call my friend. He has never picked on me, and we talk sometimes. We used to be best friends, but one day some kids saw him talking to me. He woke up in a hospital from a concussion. The kid punched him in the head pretty hard. Today we don't talk just sit and eat.

I don't eat much, I'm not allowed to. I get up and walk to the trash can, but before I get there my lunch tray is pushed out of my hands. Seelie. The leader of the morons. The most popular girl in school. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. It's like your invisible." she sneers, and a high pitched mouse laugh follows after. Soon everybody is cracking up laughing.

All except Simon who looks worried. I mouth 'I'm fine' to him. He gives a slight nod and goes back to eating. I suddenly see a sharp pointed finger in my face. Kaelie's. "What are you still doing here, freak?" Kaelie asks.

Tears well up in my eyes and I run to the bathroom. I fix my make up to cover up the many scars I have on my neck and face. I hear someone sobbing in one of the stalls.

Did I hear that before? I knock on the stall door and a tall girl with black hair steps out. Her eyes are red and puffy. She had been crying. I want to ask what's wrong but I'm too scared to say anything.

Why am I scared? I stutter "W-what's wrong?". "Why do you care?" The girl asks with a sharpness to her voice. "I-I'm s-sorry." I say finally and run out of the bathroom. I feel like I've seen her from somewhere. I realize that she's the girl that moved into the house next to mine. I sigh. Well that was a perfect way to meet you neighbor! I say in my head sarcastically. A hand taps my shoulder I turn around and see the girl she extends a hand "I'm Isabelle, and sorry about being so rude."

I shake her hand and say "I'm Clary, and no problem I shouldn't have asked" I say, I'm proud of myself I didn't stutter. "My brothers were supposed to be here today. They didn't feel like coming. We just moved in to a house two blocks down. Next to that old creepy one." She says. "That old creepy house is mine."

I say my voice was smaller than intended. "BY THE ANGEL IM SO SORRY" she says frantically. "No, no, it's fine." I say. Nobody has ever apologized to me, Ever. "Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" She asks hopefully. "Sure, if my dad says yes" I say knowing that he will say no.

"Cool, see you later." Isabelle says as she walks to her class. "Bye Isabelle." I say. "Izzy, call me Izzy." "Okay Izzy." I can't believe that I made an actual friend. This is awesome. Maybe this school year won't be bad after all.

**... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Collapsing

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing.**

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

"WHY DO YOU THINK ANYONE WOULD EVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" Valentine yelled in my face. I had just asked him if I could go over to a friends house. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I'm kicked in the ribs. "IM SORRY!" I yell. I'm kicked about four more times before I black out.

I slowly open my eyes a searing pain shoots through my body. Great. Cracked ribs. I look over to the couch and see my dad passed out. "We'll there's one good thing."

I mumble under my breath. I slowly stand up not to aggravate the pain. I walk as slow as possible to the shower and turn the water as hot as it'll go. I end up taking my shower sitting down on the floor. It hurts to much to stand.

I have two hours until I have to be at school. That's plenty of time for aspirin to kick in. I could ask Johnatan to help me but, yeah nope. I turn off the water and slowly put a towel around me. I walk to my room and collapse on my bed.

I lay there for about a half an hour. I say to myself "Come on Clary, go get dressed and ready for Hell part 2!" I slowly drag my body to my closet and pick out a dark grey long sleeve shirt, and black sweatpants. I go to my mirror and put makeup on.

I have to use so much makeup I might as well be a clown. I have the red frizzy hair to fit the costume. Once I'm satisfied with my makeup I go downstairs to make breakfast. I was finished just as Valentine and Jonathan walked in.

I sneaked an apple and went back upstairs to my room. I finished up some math homework and went back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Thankfully we have a dishwasher so my hands don't look as bad.

(She has to put makeup on her hands too.)

Suddenly Valentine came up to me and hit me in my stomach. He didn't say anything. He didn't need a reason to hit me either, he just did what he felt like. I was still really really sore from last night. I fell to the ground Valentine told me to get up.

We play this game often, he tells me to get up, I try to get up and then get pushed back down again. I figure if I try to get up but stay low to the ground it won't hurt as much when I get pushed down again.

Valentine waits until I'm standing straight up and he grabbed my hair and pushes me back to the ground. Ahhhhhhh I scream inside my head. If I make a sound it'll be worse so I make no noise at best to my ability.

Someone knocks on the door and Valentine and I regain our composure. I walk to and answer the door. A tall girl with black hair and brown eyes is standing there. "Can you walk to school today, with me?" Izzy asks.

I look over to Valentine and he gives a slight nod. I run up to my room and grab my book bag. I walk out the door and I don't say a word until I'm a block away from my house. "So that's your house?" Izzy asks. "Yep." I say popping the 'p'. "Clary, is they're something you want to tell me." She asks. My heart starts beating fast, does she know? "L-like w-what?" Damn my stupid stuttering.

"Clary, I know he abuses you-" she says. I didn't hear what else she had to say before I bolted towards the school. Shit. How did she find out? She will bully me too now, everyone ends up bullying the freak. Maybe I should go talk to her. I'm starting to get dizzy, I collapse on the sidewalk.

I can hear someone running behind me, Izzy pulls out her phone. "Jace, Alec come quick- I need you guys a girl collapsed- yes - no - why- it's not the time Jace! Alright hurry please!" I could only hear Izzy's side of the conversation.

Everything started to get blurry, I knew someone was lifting me up but I didn't know who. The next thing I knew I woke up in a queen size bed with faces I didn't recognize staring at me. "Can you hear me?" said a boy with black hair and blue eyes. I nodded. He raised his hand. I flinched and then curled into a ball. The boy with blue eyes was startled by this and he said

"No,- I wasn't. I wasn't going to hurt you." Izzy walked in and sat next to me I hugged her, and grabbed on to her like I was five. Silent tears were streaming down my face. After about five minutes Izzy explained who all these people were.

She said "Alec is the one with the black hair and blue eyes, he's my brother, that woman right there is my mom Maryse, the one with the sparkly clothes is Magnus, he's Alec's boyfriend, and over there is arrogant, cocky, sarcastic, rude, Jace, my adoptive brother." I hadn't even noticed Jace sitting in the corner.

He was beautiful, I didn't even know boys could be beautiful. I couldn't trust him though he looks to much like my brother. I looked down I realized I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and shorts.

I never wore shorts or short sleeve shirts, I tried to cover my arms and legs but it was no use. They had all seen my scars. I started to sob again. The sparkly guy came and sat down next to me. I had never seen a man so ... Sparkly. He started to rub my back and I fell asleep almost instantly. It was a peaceful sleep, I hadn't had a peaceful sleep ... Ever.

** ... Hope you like it ... ... Please review ... Reviews make me happy! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

**Hi guys thanks for all of the completely AWESOME reviews.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing. (But I dream I do)!**

** ... Clary P.O.V ...**

I'm awake but I don't open my eyes, I can feel a soft blanket over me and hear a shower running. I finally decide to open my eyes and what I see astounds me. I'm laying on a queen size bed, with soft covers pulled up to my chest.

I look around the room, on my right there is a beautiful nightstand with carvings of flowers on it. To my left is a desk with the same carvings. Everything in this room is beautiful, much nicer then anything I've ever had. I sit up and bring my legs to my chest. My father is probably wondering where I am. He'll kill me.

I need to get home. I try to remember what happened earlier. All of my memories come flashing by, flooding my brain. "Izzy." I whisper into the empty room. I'm still wearing the shirt and shorts I was wearing earlier. I think it was earlier.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for. I curl up into a ball and cry. It seems like the best thing to do, it probably isn't but I can't think about anything else. Someone comes barging into the room, I scream and back up against the headboard. I see Valentine, but as they get closer I see that it's Magnus.

The sparkly guy. I whimper and curl back up into my ball form. "Clary are you okay?" He asks worry obvious in his voice. I can't answer my throat won't allow it, I let out a sob I didn't think I had. "I need to go back" I whisper.

"You can't. He. Will. Kill. You." He says. "EXACTLY, MAYBE I DONT WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE. MAYBE I DONT WANT TO LIVE IN PAIN ANYMORE. maybe..." My voice trails off. I don't have a voice left. More tears run down my face. Magnus stands there open-mouthed.

Izzy runs in and asks "Magnus what happened? Clary are you okay? Why was there yelling?". I am still curled up into my protective ball form. I don't move, or make any noise, I barely even breath as silent tears steadily stream down my face. Izzy drags Magnus out of the room and questions him in the hall.

I don't here much of it, I'm not really paying attention. I'm wondering what my fa- Valentine will do to me when I get home. I don't know how much worse his beatings could get. Izzy comes back in and sits next to me.

At first I wonder if she will hit me and then I try to push that thought away. She doesn't do anything she just sits there, I'm happy that she doesn't ask any questions. I'm tracing a scar on my wrist subconsciously "What happened there?" Izzy asks.

Slightly startled I realized what she was talking about. "Uh... My f-father took a knife a-and c-cut me for t-talking back." I said. I had my back turned to Isabelle, I looked behind me and saw that tears were running down her face too. "I'm so sorry Clary." She says. "Don't be, it wasn't your f-fault you have nothing to be sorry for. Why would you a-apologize to t-the freak, a-anyway." I say.

"Your not a freak! You know Jace says the same thing, why say sorry when you have no control over what happened. I think he likes you. Maybe you should talk to him, you guys have some things in common." Said Izzy. Did I just hear her correctly? Did Isabelle just say Jace liked me? I don't believe that.

No one can like me, why would anybody like me I'm worthless? My own father didn't even want me! He happily beat me everyday for years! My brother says he loves me, but what he does to me isn't love! I can't trust anyone, they're just going to pretend they like me and then beat me so it hurts worse! I've been such a fool.

I can't sit here for another minute. I need a shower, bad. "Izzy can I take a-a shower?" "Yeah, hold on let me get you a towel." She responded. She got up, and came back a minute later. She pointed to a door across the hall and I walked in. It was a beautiful bathroom, but then again everything in this house is beautiful.

I turn the water as hot as it'll go. I remove my clothes and look in the mirror. There is a gigantic bruise from my belly button to my ribs. I guess my ribs weren't cracked but, they still ached. I looked at my legs, cuts and scars covered almost every inch of them, same for my arms. My chest, neck, and face were still cut, bruised, and scarred, but they looked the most normal. I took my shower and changed into some clothes Izzy laid out for me. I didn't hear her come in.

There was a note on top of the clothes it read _'Clary these clothes are for you. When you're done with your shower come to the kitchen for breakfast. P.s. The clothes hamper is outside the bathroom door, put the dirty clothes, and towel in it.'_ I did as the note said and followed the smell of food downstairs.

I realized this house was ALOT bigger on the inside, then it looked from my window. It had a castle feel to it. I walked into the kitchen and everyone stared at me. Izzy had given me a t-shirt and shorts to wear. I didn't feel as bad this time. If I were them I'd stare at me too. "Ahem" choked Maryse.

Everyone's attention averted to her. She shot a glare at everyone telling them to stop staring at me. Izzy motioned for me to sit down next to her. I sat and stared at my plate. Izzy was first to speak "don't you want anything to eat?" I nodded my head and sighed. She took my plate and put a pancake on it, and then added a piece of toast. I said "thanks." I picked up the fork and forced my self to eat a bite.

It was delicious, but I couldn't eat more than a bite with everyone staring at me. Jonathan would beat me if I weighed more then I did now. Which was 98 pounds. I felt like I was going to puke so I got up and ran to the bathroom. I dry heaved over the toilet, I had only eaten a bite.

Other than that I hadn't eaten anything, or drank in at least a day. Someone came in and held my hair, and rubbed my back. I didn't know who it was but it was comforting. When I was done I looked up at whoever was rubbing my back. All I saw was gold eyes. Jace. Izzy told me he was no good.

I couldn't agree more, he was strong, handsome, liked, and seemed innocent. He looked almost exactly like my brother. I almost had mistaken him for Jonathan until he started talking. Jace's voice was calm and soothing, Jonathan's was rough and cruel. I started to see dots in my vision then everything went black.

**... Sorry about the cliffhanger ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! ... P.s. If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask! : )**


	5. Chapter 5 Golden Angel

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the ABSOLUTELY AWESOME reviews.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing. (Sadly) **

**Previously, on Can't Escape Hell: _I dry heaved over the toilet, I had only eaten a bite. Other than that I hadn't eaten anything, or drank in at least a day. Someone came in and held my hair, and rubbed my back. I didn't know who it was but it was comforting. When I was done I looked up at whoever was rubbing my back. All I saw was gold eyes. Jace. Izzy told me he was no good. I couldn't agree more, he was strong, handsome, liked, and seemed innocent. He looked almost exactly like my brother. I almost had mistaken him for Jonathan until he started talking. Jace's voice was calm and soothing, Jonathan's was rough and cruel. I started to see dots in my vision then everything went black._  
**

**... Jace P.O.V. (At breakfast while Clary was in the Shower) ... **

Isabelle came downstairs. "Clary, just got in the shower." Said Izzy. Maryse smiled and said "Is she doing any better?" Izzy shook her head no. I frowned, I knew something was off about her the moment I saw her. Even through her window you could tell.

We knew her father abused her because on night they left the window open. Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and I were watching the whole thing. Clary just walked up to him, he yelled in her face and she flinched. He kicked her in the stomach and she blacked out. By the time he was done she had been out for a half an hour.

I wanted to go right over there and beat the shit out of him. Izzy stopped me because she knew what I was thinking, but Alec and Magnus had to hold me back. Izzy said she would get Clary the next day and walk to school with her, and when they were walking home she planned to 'kidnap' her so she didn't go home. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the water turns off. Clary just got out of the shower.

"Izzy does she know where the kitchen is?" I ask. "I left her a note!" She responds. Knowing Izzy she probably didn't tell her where the kitchen is. Clary walks downstairs and everybody turns to look at her.

I think she's beautiful. I focus my vision a little more and I see all of the cuts, bruises, and scars she has. I think I see burns too. Poor girl. She doesn't deserve a life like that, but neither did I.

"Ahem" Maryse choked. We all turned are heads to Maryse. She shot everyone at the table a glare. Izzy motioned for Clary to sit next to her. Clary sat and stared at her plate. I was about to say something, but Izzy cut me off.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Iz asked the red-head. She nodded and Isabelle grabbed her plate. She put a pancake and a piece of toast on it. Clary picked up her fork. It looked like she was fighting with herself about something.

She took a bite and smiled slightly. Before anyone could even exhale she bolted towards the bathroom. I ran after her and told everyone to wait. She was dry heaving over the toilet. I pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. I didn't know what else to do. After about five minutes of this Clary tuned to face me.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes. Clary looked light-headed, I was going to ask if she was okay but, she blacked out. "MARYSE, IZ, MAGNUS, ALEC COME QUICK!" I yelled down the hall. I picked her up bridal style and put her in the guest room she had slept in. Magnus was in medical school, so he could help her at least a little.

Alec came in first. He looked worried, "Jace, what happened?" Alec asked. "I don't know. Clary was dry heaving over the toilet. I held her hair up and rubbed her back. She sat down next to the toilet and passed out!" I said as calmly as I could in this situation.

Clary started to shake, and scream a blood curdling scream. Magnus ran in with his medical bag and said "Get out!" I stood next to Clary unmoving, Alec was already walking out the door. "No." I said. Clary screamed again.

It looked like she was having a terrible nightmare. "Jace, Ill come get you as soon as I can. You have to go." He reasoned. "Fine" I agreed reluctantly. I walked out the door to a smiling Izzy. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "You like her. I can see it." She said smiling even wider. Another blood curdling scream, Izzy stopped grinning like an idiot.

"What do you think is happening?" She asked, she sounded like a four year old afraid of the dark. I put my head in my hands and sighed, "I don't know Iz, but I do know we have to keep her dad away."

**... Clary P.O.V ... **

**WARNING NEXT PARAGRAPH COULD GET GRAPHIC READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

My brother was standing in front of me. "Get away Jonathan!" I yelled. "But, little sis I just wanted to have some fun!" He pushed me against a wall and crashed his mouth to mine, hard. He moved his hand down, in between my legs.

I screamed. He slapped me across the face. I knew that trying to fight wouldn't work. I let him do as he pleased until he unbuttoned my pants. I slapped his arm away. He smiled and laughed. Jonathan tackled me and removed my clothing. I was left with only under wear. He removed his own clothes and straddled my hips.

All he had on was boxers. I screamed again. He didn't make a move. I tried to push him off me until I was so weak I couldn't fight. He chuckled and tore my undies off. I screamed again. Everything was blurry until I felt a searing pain in my lower stomach. Jonathan was on top of me, doing as he pleased. When he was finished he left me there. He whispered "I love you" kissed my forehead and left. I had new bruises forming all over my body, and I ached so bad I couldn't move. I wanted to die right there. I looked up at the ceiling and it was glowing a golden yellow. Maybe I'm going to heaven. A golden angel walked towards me. The angel had gold hair, and gold eyes.

I looked a little more closely. It was Jace. He smiled a warm smile at me. I felt happy, safe, and loved.

**WARNING DISMISSED! **

I opened my eyes. I felt something in my hand. I looked over and saw Jace. He was sleeping in the chair next to me, holding my hand. I cried, I startled him and he woke up "Clary?" He said. I sobbed harder. "What happened? Did I do something?" He asked. "no" I said, my voice was small. I hugged him, and brought him closer to me. "Clary!?" Jace said.

"I saw you, in my dream. You saved me." I said crying into his shoulder. "Oh, Clary" Jace said. He sat down and put me in his lap. I sat there and cried. I wonder what it would be like if my mom hadn't left? Would she have let me cry in her lap?

I fell asleep in Jace's arms. I didn't have another nightmare that night. When I woke up, Jace was next to me. He looked peaceful so I decided to go find Izzy. It's been four days since I've seen Valentine, or my brother. A whimper escaped my mouth at the thought of him.

I walked down the hall, I arrived at a hot pink door that said in bold letters '**ISABELLE'S ROOM ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**' I chuckled. I knocked on her door. "Jace, go away!" She yelled. I flinched "No, it's Clary." I say. I can hear Izzy run to her door. "Come in" she says. I walk in and her room looks like a tornado, came through.

Clothes, makeup, and shoes everywhere! "Sorry, it's a little, messy." She says. "A little? If my room ever looked like this Valentine would-" I say but stop myself. "What?" Izzy asks. "I don't want to talk about it." I say. "Clary, your going to have to talk to us at one point." Izzy responds.

"Why, were you crying the day I met you?" I ask. "If I tell you, you have to finish what you were going to say. Okay?" "Fine" "and you can't repeat it to anybody." Isabelle said. "I promise" "I was thinking about my brother, Max. He died in June. I was walking to the comic store with him, and I got knocked out. They killed him." She says.

I gasped. Tears were running down both our faces. "I was g-going to say that if my room looked l-like yours does, Valentine would torture me. One of the t-things he liked to do the most was get his favorite knife, and c-cut my ankles. So I couldn't r-run." I said.

Izzy was happy that I told her something, but sad because of what I told her. "Can I have some p-paper, and a pencil? Please." I asked. "Yeah, sure" Izzy walked over to her desk and grabbed a small notebook and a pencil.

She handed them to me. I walked over to a chair by one of her windows and sat down. I started drawing. I didn't know what, and I didn't care. This was my escape from hell. It always had been.

**... So did you like it? ... Love ya guys! .. ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	6. Chapter 6 Panic Attack

**Hi guys. Awesome reviews. I will try to post tomorrow, but I have church and loads of other things to do. Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing. **

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

I wonder how long I had been drawing. Probably for an hour. Jace walked in "Clary, I was looking for you. It's 9:00 do you want some breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded. We walked downstairs together. He made sure he was by my side. I smelled something burning and Jace smelled it too because he took off running towards the kitchen. Izzy was trying to cook. The entire stove was on fire. Once I saw the flames I stepped back.

**FLASHBACK **

_I walked into the hall. Me and Jonathan were home alone. I smelt something burning and ran towards dad's study. Jonathan was standing over some books that were on fire. I ran to get a bucket of water from the kitchen. By the time I got back the fire was out. Jonathan grabbed the bucket of water from my hands and poured it on top of the books anyway._

_We heard dad come in. Dad must have smelled the smoke because he was wide eyed staring at me from the door frame. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. He kicked me repeatedly. I was crying, begging him to stop. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, I was to weak to fight back._

**FLASHBACK END**

I saw that Jace and Isabelle were trying to get my attention. The fire was out. Jace looked mad. "IZZY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I WAS TRYING TO COOK!" "WELL, DONT! THATS THE SECOND TIME THIS MONTH!"Jace yelled. I hated yelling. Yelling brought back bad memories. I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands. Jace mad, looked exactly like Jonathan.

"Stop fighting, it's scaring Clary." I turned and saw Magnus standing there. Jace looked over to me. His eyes looked sad. Magnus helped me up and I ran to my room. "Wait, Clary" Jace yelled. I didn't wait, or turn around. Why would anybody want to help me anyway. I need to go home. I ran into somebody.

I looked up and saw Simon Lewis. "W-what?" "Clary?" He said clearly surprised "what are you doing here?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just got up and ran faster towards my room. I locked the door. I sat on the bed trying to process everything.

I was hyperventilating, I felt like walls were closing in on me. "No, no, no. I need to go home. I can't stay here." I said to myself. I'm worthless. A waste of space. Maybe if I go home Valentine will kill me. He always said he would one day.

I heard someone pounding on my door. "GO AWAY" I screamed. I was having a serious panic attack. I turned my head to the side and saw Valentine standing there. I screamed. I heard a loud crash. Jace was standing in front of me.

He had broken down the door. Jace pulled me into his arms. I turned to look back at Valentine. He wasn't there. Was I seeing things? "Clary, take a deep breath." He said.

I did. I started to calm down. Magnus walked in. I looked at him closely, he had on rainbow colored pants, bright yellow shirt, and was covered head to toe in glitter. I laughed. Jace and Magnus both stared at me like I was crazy.

I laughed even harder, "Your ... clothes! It... Looks like ... a ... Rainbow, ... Threw up ... On them!" I said between laughs and ragged breaths. Jace started laughing too. "Haha, very funny. I've never heard THAT one before." Magnus said sarcastically.

Jace smirked and said "No, I've said that to you HUNDREDS of times." Magnus rolled his eyes and sat down on my bed. I subconsciously lean into Jace. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I don't flinch. "Are Valentine, and Jonathan looking for me?"

"Yes, your all over the news." Magnus says. "So, they're acting like they care about me?" "They said that and I quote 'She is mentally unstable, and needs her medicine, and that if your watching this, they love you and want you to come home.'" Magnus says in a mocking tone.

"I've evaluated you, they're the ones that are mentally unstable and need medicine." I smile. "What am I going to do about school?" I ask.

"Well, you can't go back to Idris High. Jonathan will see you." Magnus says. I nod. "I guess you could be homeschooled." Magnus averts his a attention to Jace "Doesn't Maryse have that friend? She used to teach high school right?"

"Oh yeah, I can ask Maryse to call her." Jace says. He smiles at me. Jace gets up and goes to find Maryse. Magnus shifts on the bed a little and sits right across from me with his legs crossed. "Clary I need you to give me a little information on your past. We need to go to the police. We can't keep you hidden forever, someone will find out." Magnus reasoned.

I smacked my forehead and said "Simon!" "What?" He asked. "Simon Lewis he was here he saw me!" I said. Magnus understood and bolted out my door. "Isabelle!" He yelled. I followed behind Magnus. "How many times have I told you to call me Izzy!" Izzy yelled towards Magnus and I.

"Where's Simon?" Magnus asked worry obvious in his voice. "In the kitchen. Why?" Magnus didn't answer he ran towards the kitchen. "SIMON!" He yelled.

A startled Simon yelled "What? If it's about Clary I'm not going to tell anyone she's here, her father and brother were abusive assholes." I froze. "IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY DIDNT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING!" I yell surprising everyone including myself. "Because, I was scared. I thought you would run if I told you I knew.

Then you would avoid me. You needed someone, and no one liked you because of the rumors your brother told." Simon said. "What? Rumors!?" I say. "He said you killed your mom." Simon said quietly. My heart dropped into my stomach.

I sank to the floor. I knew crying wouldn't help but I didn't care. Magnus rubbed my back. It was only noon, and I've had a panic attack, cried multiple times, and found out my brother could actually get worse. Now he was completely INSANE. HOW COULD HE TELL PEOPLE THAT! It isn't fair. Maryse and Jace come downstairs.

Magnus explains what happened. Just as he finished telling the story, someone knocks on the door. Izzy runs and gets it.

I am not prepared for what's about to happen. A woman walks in, she has red fiery hair, green eyes, and an artist hands. Her mouth drops when she sees me. "_Clary?_" "_Mom?"_

**... Haha sorry to leave it right here. ... I hope that was a good enough cliffhanger for ya! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	7. Chapter 7 Truth Is Out

**Hi guys, have I ever told you that I hate writing cliffhangers, more than reading them. I want to yell at the top of my lungs either NO ITS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, OR RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN. P.s. SHOUTOUT TO Nicole, for naming me Queen Of Cliffhangers. Lol, I'm far from any type of royalty but thank you nonetheless.**

. .**Previously**:_ "SIMON!" Magnus yelled. A startled Simon yelled "What? If it's about Clary I'm not going to tell anyone she's here, her father and brother were abusive assholes." I froze. "IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY DIDNT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING!" I yell surprising everyone including myself. "Because, I was scared. I thought you would run if I told you I knew. Then you would avoid me. You needed someone, and no one liked you because of the rumors your brother told." Simon said. "What? Rumors!?" I say. "He said you killed your mom." Simon said quietly. My heart dropped into my stomach. I sank to the floor. I knew crying wouldn't help but I didn't care. Magnus rubbed my back. It was only noon, and I've had a panic attack, cried multiple times, and found out my brother could actually get worse. Now he was completely INSANE. HOW COULD HE TELL PEOPLE THAT! It isn't fair. Maryse and Jace come downstairs. Magnus explains what happened. Just as he finished telling the story, someone knocks on the door. Izzy runs and gets it. I am not prepared for what's about to happen. A woman walks in, she has red fiery hair, green eyes, and an artist hands. Her mouth drops when she sees me. "Clary?" "Mom?"_

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

Izzy, Alec, Jace, Simon, Magnus, and Maryse, were all looking back and forth between us. That was it, I was done, I couldn't handle it anymore. "No, n-no this can't be happening. Haven't I been through enough. Why?" I murmured to myself. Jace seemed to have heard me, because he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

I cried, for myself, for my mom, for the lightwoods, I cried for everything I could cry for. Jace sat me in his lap and rocked me back and forth. I could hear Maryse yelling downstairs. "Shh, it's okay. It'll be fine" Jace whispered in my ear. I snuggled closer into his chest. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Shoot." "What do you hate most in the world?" I asked. "That's easy, Ducks" Jace said. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing "Ducks? Why Ducks?"

"I just hate them ask Alec and Izzy. I flipped last time I saw one, I hate their eyes that stare right into your soul, and the noise they make. Ugh. I would throw a party if all the ducks in the world went extinct!" He said, his face was completely serious.

"What about you?" He asked. "Unwanted surprises, and people that can't keep promises" I said, with a sad voice. "I can keep promises." He whispered. I wasn't completely sure what that meant. I looked into his eyes, they were gentle and caring. I found myself kissing him before I knew what was going on.

The kiss was as gentle and caring as his eyes were. It was too bad that humans needed to breath, or I wouldn't have stopped. A high pitched squeal knocked me out of my trance, I turned to face the door. Izzy and Alec were standing there wide-eyed. Alec was blushing, while Izzy was squealing, "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, ALEC YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS! YES!" "What!?" Jace said.

"I bet Alec you two would kiss before the end of the week!" Izzy explained. A huge grin was on my face, one I couldn't wipe off. "Why'd you guys come in here anyway?" Jace asked slightly annoyed. "Clary, you're mom wants to talk to you." Alec said.

"No, she left me. I-I don't want t-to speak to her. Nothing she c-could say can m-make up for all those years of a-abuse." Alec sighed and said "I know, but you might want to hear her side. Trust me." I looked at Jace, he whispered "You don't have to say anything to her, just listen. I never got an explanation, and before you ask any questions the answer is I'll tell you later."

I nodded. Jace and I walked towards the kitchen hand in hand. Alec and Izzy walked in front. I couldn't help but wonder what Jace meant by 'I never got an explanation'. I figured he was adopted because he was so different from Alec and Isabelle.

Looks and personality. When we walked into the kitchen Magnus and Simon were off to a corner talking. Maryse and my mother were sitting at the table talking about me probably. My mom saw me and ran to me. I flinched and fell on my butt. Ouch! She didn't know that would happen.

Great, now I feel bad. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said frantically. Jace helped me up and walked me over to a chair. I sat down slowly, still wary of the woman that looks like an older version of me.

**_This is the conversation between Clary and Jocelyn, Clary, C. Jocelyn, J._**

C: what's your name?

J: what do you mean?

C: what's your name my father never told me.

J: oh, Jocelyn.

C: Why? Why did you leave me with Valentine?

J: I didn't leave you or Jonathan.

C: What?

J: Your father took you and Jonathan, you were only 1 year old, Jonathan was 2.

C: W-what do you mean he t-took us!

J: He ran away with you two, I never stopped looking! I couldn't find you because he changed all of your last names to Fray.

C: My last name's not F-Fray?

J: No, it's Morgenstern, but my maiden name is Fairchild. I go by that now.

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

I feel like collapsing even though I'm sitting in a chair. This news is like a slap in the face, actually it's worse. I have one more question.

"Why did Valentine take me and Jonathan?" Her face goes pale, "to punish me, it was the worst punishment he ever gave me." And with that I burst into tears, she has no idea.

I push my way through Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec, I run as fast as I can. I reach the bathroom just in time and puke whatever I ate today.

My mother comes in after me, and everyone else follows. I'm not puking anymore just crying. My mom says "Sweetheart, I know how it feels" I can't believe she just said that. Before I can think about what I'm going to say I scream at the top of my lungs,

"NO! YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS, TO BE BEATEN EVERYDAY WHEN YOU DID NOTHING WRONG, TO BE BULLIED BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER TOLD EVERYONE YOU KILLED YOUR MOM, AND THEN HAVE THAT BROTHER RAPE YOU ON A DAILY BASIS!"

Everyone gasped. I regretted what I said the moment it came out of my mouth. Everyone especially Jace stared at me in shock. I was speechless, I couldn't take back what I said. Great, now everyone will hate me!

**... More tomorrow, I promise ... So any thoughts? ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! p.s YAY JACE AND CLARY KISSED! P.p.s Jocelyn didn't know clary was there she was the school teacher Magnus and Jace were talking about! **


	8. Chapter 8 Cuts and Memories

**Hi! Thanks for all the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! You guys make me happy! I think I forgot to put a Disclaimer on the last chapter. Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing! **

**... Izzy P.O.V ...**

I ran after Clary. We found her in the bathroom crying, huddled in the corner. Jocelyn goes over to Clary and says "Sweetheart, I know how it feels." By the look on Clary's face she should NOT have said that.

Clary screams at the top of her lungs, "NO! YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS, TO BE BEATEN EVERYDAY WHEN YOU DID NOTHING WRONG, TO BE BULLIED BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER TOLD EVERYONE YOU KILLED YOUR MOM, AND THEN HAVE THAT BROTHER RAPE YOU ON A DAILY BASIS!"

No. I knew she had a bad family but, wow. She looks guilty. I don't think she meant to say that. I look over at Jace. He goes through a series of emotions, first confusion, realization, anger, and then sadness. "Can I talk to Clary alone, I know what to say." Jace asks.

Everyone steps back except for Jocelyn. She looks like she's about to burst into tears herself. After a moment she walks away as well. Magnus speaks quietly to Maryse, I know they plan on calling the police, I just don't know when. I walk to my room and shut the door. I can't let anyone see me cry.

** ... Clary P.O.V ...**

Jace walks in and shuts the door. I'm sitting in the corner of the bathroom with my knees brought up to my chest. My forehead is resting on the cold wall next to me. I wish I could fold in on myself and die. I whisper "I don't want to talk." Jace sits next to me.

There is about three inches of space in between us. He lets his head rest on the wall behind him. "You know, my parents were pretty F'd up too." Jace says.I turn my head a little to let him know I'm listening.

"My father was in the Army, he didn't come back. I was four. My mother set me in front of the T.V. went to the kitchen and killed herself. She left me with no one. Then I was tossed around from foster home to foster home until I was about ten. Maryse took me in then. I've been with her ever since. Clary, some of those foster homes were terrible. Stupid, abusive, assholes. They make me sick. Some memories never go away, but some can be replaced with better ones." He finished.

Jace got up and grabbed a small hand towel. He soaked it with water and wrung it out. He walked back over and sat next to me. Jace started rubbing his wrist with the wet towel, make-up was coming off on the towel.

Once he looked satisfied, he showed me it. Light marks covered his entire wrist. "I used to cut myself, I don't anymore.. I just thought I would show you, maybe you would have something to relate too." I nodded.

I scooted closer to Jace and laid on his shoulder. I would be crying, but I don't have any tears left. We sat there in silence, just enjoying each others company. I could feel my stomach growling, I decided it was time to eat. "You hungry?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask!" Jace said very enthusiastically. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I blushed when he did it back. We went to the basement, and turned on a movie. Jace ordered pizza.

The pizza got here twenty minutes later and we finished the movie. I swear Jace ate six pieces of pizza. I ate two. We had gotten a large so there were two pieces left. "You should probably have another piece, your way to skinny." He said.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." I retort. "I mean it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks." Jace said. I murmured under my breath "I haven't." "I know that's why you should eat another piece." He said. Wow, he must have really good hearing.

Someone knocks on the door upstairs, Jace nor I make a move to get it. The sound of Izzy's heals on the hard wood floor moves their way to the door.

I hear male voices, then Izzy yells "MOM, MAGNUS, JACE, AND CLARY! I NEED YOU GUYS UP HERE NOW!" Jace and I get off the couch and head upstairs to the front door. Two police men are waiting at the front door with Isabelle.

One of the police officers shakes my hand "Hi, I'm Luke, and this is my partner Jordan. Were looking for Maryse Lightwood-" "I'm right here!" Maryse says cutting Luke off. Maryse says "Clary, this is an old friend of mine. I want you to tell him about your father and brother." I nod. This is going to be a long night.

** ... So how was it? ... If you find any mistakes tell me, I will fix them ... Did any of you think Jace's past was like that? ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting An Old Enemy

**Hi guys! I'm giving a special thanks to everyone who voted! MUNDANE WON. Sorry this is late. Heh heh. I uploaded the document I just didn't post it, sorry about that. I forgot. : ( **

Previously,**_ One of the police officers shakes my hand "Hi, I'm Luke, and this is my partner Jordan. Were looking for Maryse Lightwood-" "I'm right here!" Maryse says cutting Luke off. Maryse says "Clary, this is an old friend of mine. I want you to tell him about your father and brother." I nod. This is going to be a long night._**

** ... Clary P.O.V ...**

"Okay, so Clary, when did the abuse start?" Luke asks. Is he seriously going to just ask me that? If that's the first question I don't want to hear the last one! "Umm... As long as I can remember." "When did he start cutting you?" He questions. I look over at Jace. He gives me a weak, encouraging smile.

"When I-I turned twelve" I say. Luke writes something in his notebook. I look around the dining room. We're sitting at the table. Jace across from me and Luke on my right. My chair is turned to face him, and his same. His partner Jordan is standing two chairs away from Jace.

Luke turned to Jordan and asked him, "Can you call a woman police officer? She needs to check Clary for any scars, bruises, or burns." I was in shorts and a tee shirt. He can see most of them just fine.

"I can try but everyone's busy back at the precinct. I could call Maia she's in training, but still. That way we don't have to bother anyone."

Luke rubbed his head like he was having a migraine and said "Fine, call her. But, no kissing on the job." Jordan turned bright red and Jace snickered.

** ... Time lapse, half an hour later. ...**

The girl named Maia walked in. She had dark skin, and brown hair. She was wearing light skinny jeans, and a red tee shirt that said 'Try me on a day that doesn't end in Y'.

"Hi Jordan. Hi Luke. What-" her mouth dropped when she saw me. I looked at her closer, she was one of my bully's. When I was in sixth grade and she was in eighth. She wasn't as bad as some, but enough that I recognize her.

"Fray?" She asked. I nodded. Her mouth dropped even more when she saw my arms and legs. "Is? Do you- wait what?" She stuttered. Luke brought her over to a corner. He was probably explaining to her what was going on.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them flow. I saw Maia nod her head and then she walked over to me. She hugged me and I squealed and flinched. I must have startled her because she let go.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I-it's fine I just wasn't e-expecting it, that's all." "No, no I'm sorry about bulling you, in school. I feel terrible now that-" I cut her off. "Now that you know what I've been through?" I said quite rudely.

I stormed up the stairs. I don't want people feeling bad for me. I was so mad I barley noticed that Jace was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was all to soon when he pulled away. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I hate people feeling sorry for me, she wasn't nice to me before she knew, she would never have apologized before!" I sighed. "I understand, but they can't fill out the police reports if you don't cooperate with them." Jace said.

I knew he was right. I sighed again. He kissed me once more and he walked back downstairs. After a minute Jace escorted Maia up. We walked into the hall bathroom. Jace shut the door and went into his room. I stripped, quite uncomfortably. She took pictures of the big, ugly scar on my side, and a couple smaller ones all over.

I had a burn mark on my right shoulder blade, and she took a picture of the gigantic bruise my father gave me a couple of days ago. After she took about fifty pictures, Maia said, "You can take a shower now." Her voice cracked a little, so I turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

Before I could say anything, she turned and walked out. I turned on the shower and let the hot water stream down my body._ I feel like I'm toxic, poisoning everything I touch. _

**... So how was it? ... Did ya like it? ... I will post the shadowhunter chapter tomorrow as an extra ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	10. Chapter 10 Big Girls Do Cry

**Hi guys, sorry you'll have to wait till this weekend to read the extra. (Shadowhunter chapter). Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing**.

**Previously,**_** I feel like I'm toxic, poisoning everything I touch.**_

** ... Clary P.O.V ...**

I listen to the rhythm of the water beating down on the shower floor. I start singing, Big Girls Don't Cry.

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked down the hall, and arrived at my door. Jace was sitting on the bed with a huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I ask.

"I got to hear you sing, and then you walk in here with only a towel on. What isn't there to be happy about?" He said. "Jace I need to get dressed!" I half yell. "Okay?" He said with a smirk. I hear the sound of Isabelle's heels at the bottom of the steps. "JACE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Izzy yells. Jace sighed. "Coming!" He says.

I kiss him on the cheek as he walks out. He shuts the door behind him and I walk over to the bed. Izzy laid out a pair of sweatpants and a light blue tee shirt. I put them on and walked downstairs.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a very familiar voice at the front door. I sat on the bottom step and listened. "Why are they're police cars here and not at my house next door. My daughter is missing!" Valentine said. "Because, we were questioning the neighbors." Luke said.

** WARNING COULD GET SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC!**

I felt a hand cover my mouth. "How have you been little sis?" Jonathan whispered in my ear, "I haven't seen you in days, I've been board without you!" I shiver. He drags me back upstairs, into my room.

He removes my clothing so I'm left with only underwear. By now, Jonathan's wearing nothing. He lowers his head to my ear and whispers, "I missed you, you're never leaving again." Silent tears run down my face. Jonathan removes my last piece of clothing and I feel a familiar pain in my lower stomach. Jonathan lays on top of me, I can't breath. I inhale as much air as I can and scream.

I'm slapped across the face harder then usual. Jonathan finishes and grabs his clothes. He puts them on and lowers his head back towards my ear, he whispers "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." He opens up my window and jumps. I try to get up, but I'm too weak. I'm laying in a small pool of blood.

I try to stand using the bed for support but, I fall on to my side. I lay on the hard wood floor for what seems like hours. I hear a knock on the door. I try to ask who it is but it comes out as a whimper. Tears are still streaming down my face. I hear the door open and I curl into a ball. "Clary?" Jace asks. I whimper again.

I don't want him in here. Not with me like this. "ISABELLE!" Jace yells. He kneels down next to me. "What happened?" He asks. "My brother" I whimper. Izzy gasps when she sees me. Jace tells her what happened, and she helps me back into the bathroom.

Izzy runs me a warm bath, gets me a towel, and lays out a different pair of sweatpants and one of Jace's old tee shirts. I mutter a "Thank you" and get in. The water turn slightly pink from the blood on my legs. I just lay in the water, trying to wash the memories away. Why do I try if I know it doesn't work?

I'm in there for about an hour. I finally feel like I have enough strength to get out. I change into the clothes Iz laid out for me, which is hard because I'm still wet. I shuffle my way out of the bathroom. I look down, Jace was sitting in front of the bathroom door. "Hi" he says. I fall to my knees and cry.

Jace picks me up and carries me to his room. I look around, it is not what I expected at all. There is not a personal item in sight except for a couple of photos. His bed is all white. It reminds me of a hospital bed.

The floor, desk, and dresser are all unnaturally clean. He lays me down on his bed and kisses my forehead. I fall into a deep sleep in minutes.

** ... So how was it? ... I also do not own Big girls don't cry by Fergie ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	11. Chapter 11 Realization

**Omg I'm so sorry for posting so late. Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing blah blah blah...**

** ... Izzy P.O.V (Starts the moment Jonathan grabs Clary) ...**

Luke was dealing with Valentine at the door. Ugh, I want to go punch his face in. Luke can't arrest him yet because they have to get one more report done. Maia was showing Jordan and Magnus the pictures she took.

I couldn't look at them, even Magnus was having a hard time. Clary's been out of the shower for awhile, maybe I should go check on her.

That thought leaves my mind as soon as I see Jace. He's sitting at the dinning room table trying really hard to control his anger. I knew I shouldn't have called him down.

Alec and I had to hold him back, before ripping Valentines head off his shoulders, the only other person that he wants to hurt more is her _brother_. Her _brother_. Oh my god. I don't know why the realization is hitting me now. I could never imagine, in my worst nightmare Jace or Alec hurting me, ever.

Clary has lived with that her entire life. I wonder when it started, not the abuse the rape. Tears well up in my eyes. I hug Jace as tight as I can. "Iz? What are you doing?" "I love you, I know don't say that enough, but I do.

Your the best brother anyone could ever have." I said in his shoulder. He didn't say anything, I think he realized I meant it or he would have already made a sarcastic comment. I let go and walk towards the front door, Valentine is gone. Jocelyn hasn't left mom's room since Clary yelled at her.

Mom is in the kitchen making tea for her and Luke. Jordan and Maia are still looking through the pictures. Magnus and Alec are upstairs doing Raziel knows what, Simon left after Clary yelled. Jace got up and said, "I'm gonna go check on Clary." I nod.

I walk toward my room and sink to the floor. I stay like this for about five minutes and Jace yells, "ISABELLE!" I'm kinda pissed he called me Isabelle but that feeling went away the moment I walked into Clary's room.

Clary was naked and curled into a ball on the floor. A puddle of blood was on her bed, and her thighs were covered in it. Jace said, "Her brother snuck in and... Raped ... her." I could tell this was hard for him, but it was harder for Clary.

**... Time skip, When Jace comes downstairs after putting Clary in his bed (still Iz P.O.V) ...**

Jace walked downstairs. He had been waiting in front of the bathroom door for Clary. He was steaming mad. I've never seen him care so much about someone before. "What the hell am I supposed to do Iz?" He asks. "I-I don't know, but I do know she loves you." I said. "What?"

"I said she loves you, you can see it in her eyes." I say. "But, I can't protect her!" "Yes, you can. You have been. I don't know how her brother got in but I do know Luke is arresting BOTH of them right now." I said.

"Good, though I would love to beat them up myself." He said. I rolled my eyes. Jace was about to say something but got cut off by Clary's screams. Jace and I bolted upstairs. She was thrashing around on Jace's bed, and then she screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Jace started shaking Clary to wake her up.

It took a couple of minutes, when she opened her eyes it took a minute for her to realize Jace was waking her up. She grabbed onto Jace like it was keeping her alive. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods her head

. I walk to my room and lock the door. I grab my iPod off my desk and blast music into my ears. I fall asleep, thinking about Max. I wish it wasn't my fault he died.

** ... OMG I'm so sorry this is late. ... I don't really have a reason ... I'm just lazy. ... Next post on Sunday ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	12. Chapter 12 Laughs

**Hi I tried to make this one longer. I spent yesterday and most of today writing this for you guys. Review please. They make me smile. This chapter might get a little confusing so just stay with me. P.s I made a mistake in the second chapter, Alec is in college not in high school. Sorry about that.**

** Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing, but I really wish I did. **

**... Clary P.O.V. ...**

I was still hugging Jace for awhile after Izzy left. "Clary, what was your nightmare about?" He said softly. I shook my head no. I didn't want to tell him. "Please tell me." He asked. I knew it worried him, so I whispered "my brother." He understood that I didn't want to go into details.

"Luke just arrested Jonathan and Valentine, Maryse offered to take you in. If you want to stay that is." I nodded my head and said, "Why would I want to be anywhere else?" Jace smiled at that, and got in the bed with me. I scooted over so he had enough room. I snuggled into his chest. Is it possible to smell like sunshine?

Because he does. Then Jace said the words I never wanted to hear, "You do know, tomorrow's Monday" "That means school. Right?" I ask.

"Only if you feel like going. You don't have too." "Yeah, but if I don't go you won't go, and I already made you miss you entire first week." "But, it was totally worth it." He said. I laughed. It felt good to laugh, and Jace is the only one that has been able to make me laugh in a while.

"I actually would love to see, Seelie's, Kaelie's, and Camille's faces when they see me with you." I say. "Who are they?" "Bullies." Jace frowns. "So, just because you left your house doesn't mean you were left alone?" I nodded.

"Yeah" "I don't see how anybody could be mean to you. Your like, the nicest person ever. It's not fair. They probably never went through, half the shit you went through. If they ever pick on you again go get Izzy. She can be the scariest person alive if you mess with someone she cares about. I would say come get me, but I can't hit girls." He says.

I laugh even harder. "What it's the truth!?" "No, I'm laughing because, I know you mean every word you say." I said. "Good" he says. Jace turns over and looks up at the ceiling. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes, as he plays with my hair. We both fall asleep happy.

** ... Next morning (still C P.O.V) ... **

"Izzy, I need jeans and long sleeves. I can't wear short sleeves!" "I know, I know here." She handed me what I asked for. "Thank you." I said and walked to the hall bathroom. I changed and walked back to Iz's room. "Sit, I need to do you make up."

I sat at her desk chair and folded my hands. I took her about fifteen minutes to do it. I looked in the mirror, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. They're wasn't a scar in sight. I looked normal. "Oh my god Iz, your amazing!" I squealed and hugged her.

"I know, but it's nice to hear." She said. I laughed. I've been so much happier since Iz brought me here, and I feel like I've changed so much. For the better. "Are you girls ready yet?" Jace called from downstairs.

"Coming!" we both yelled. As we walked out the door I noticed that Alec and Magnus weren't coming. I asked Jace why, he said "Alec is in college, and Magnus is in medical school." "Oh, I forgot." I wanted Magnus and Alec with us.

They made me feel safer. At least Maryse pulled some strings so, Jace, Izzy, and I all have the same schedule. I started walking towards the school when Jace stopped me. I turned around and noticed two motorcycles in the garage.

Izzy got on one and Jace led me to the other. "A-are you kidding?!" He shook his head no. I sighed. He got on and motioned for me to get on behind him. "I promise you, you won't fall off. Come on. We're late anyway. If we walk we'll be later." I sighed again. "Fine" I mumbled, and attempted to get on.

Jace helped me and I held on to him for dear life. He chuckled and said "You know, we haven't even started moving yet." I fake laughed and said "I know genius, but I've never done this before. What do you expect?"

"Oh somebody woke up on the wrong side of MY bed this morning." I blushed, while Izzy was failing miserably at holding back a laugh. "Can we go now?" She asked. Once we reached the school everyone was staring at us. It made me feel self-conscious. I swear everyone gasped when I took off the helmet.

I heard things like, "OMG what's the freak doing with him." "He must feel bad for her because she has no friends." And my all time favorite, "Who would want to be with such a worthless girl." I was about to turn and run away, but that would make me seem weak.

I am, I just don't want people to know how weak. I walked behind Izzy and Jace. I blocked out everyone's whispers. Jace pulled me into him and walked next to me. I'm glad he was being so nice to me in public.

I was scared he would act differently. We were just about to reach the front doors when three people stopped us. Seelie, Camille, and Kaelie. "What are you doing with, her?" Seelie asked. The other two stood with their arms crossed behind her. "Clary is my girlfriend, why wouldn't I want to be with her?" Jace asked. I was stunned he called me his girlfriend. Seelie looked about to explode.

Izzy was stifling a laugh. Seelie turned to Izzy and said, "I don't see why someone like yourself would even breath the same air as that _thing_." Seelie sneered. "Clary is my best friend. I don't know why someone would _want_ to breath the same air as _you_, you bitch. Now before I inhale to many toxins, I have to get to class." Everyone's mouth dropped, including my own.

Izzy grabbed my hand and pulled me to her locker. We both cracked up laughing. People stared at us like we were crazy. I know I'm crazy, but Izzy's insane. I can't believe she just said that to the most popular girl in school, and it was to defend me. "Thank you." "For what" she said as she pulled a text book out of her locker.

"For standing up for me. No one ever has before." I said. "Please, that was nothing. And if she ever hurts you, I know three different fighting styles, and Jace knows four." Iz said. "Good to know."

** ... Time skip to lunch (C P.O.V) ...**

I found out that Jace is awesome in Math, and Izzy is really good in History. We walk through the lunch line, I get a salad, and Izzy and Jace both get a cheese burger. "Are you a vegetarian or something?" Jace asks.

"No, but there's more REAL meat in my lunch." I say. Jace looks confused and says "But, it's a salad." "Exactly." I say. He frowns and looks at his burger. "Mind if I have a bite of your salad?"

** ... Time skip again (C P.O.V) ... **

Finally, art class. My favorite by far. Ms. Nance asks us to sketch a flower. Five minutes into class Ms. Nance gets a call. "Clarissa, Mr. Starkweather wants you in his office." I shiver at the use of my full name. Why does the principle want to see me? Jace gives me an encouraging smile as I walk out of the classroom.

** ... So? ... What does the principle need Clary for? ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	13. Chapter 13 Offices

**Hi, Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! P.s Mr. Starkweather is Hodge. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing. **

**Previously, _"Clarissa, Mr. Starkweather wants you in his office." I shiver at the use of my full name. Why does the principle want to see me? Jace gives me an encouraging smile as I walk out of the classroom. _**

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

"Clarissa, you need to tell me why your father and brother were arrested." Mr. Starkweather questions. "I-I um.. A-ah I'm uh..-" I stutter. "Clarissa, if you can't answer me now, you'll stay here until you can." He says.

What do I say? I've already had to tell more people then I wanted it's hard for me to explain. He starts yelling something at me but I can't hear him, I push my hands to my ears and fall to my knees.

"STOP" I yell. He stares at me dumbfounded. Mr. Starkweather picks up his phone and calls someone else into his office.

Mrs. Leon walks in. She's the school counselor. What the hell is she doing here. She offers me her hand and says, "Come on, Clarissa"

I take it slowly and she pulls me up and walks me down the hall. A couple of people snicker when they see me with her, but at the moment I really couldn't care less.

I always hated her office. It's covered in flowers and painted bright yellow. Not that I don't like flowers and bright yellow, but this is overkill.

She sits me down in one of those uncomfortable blue plastic chairs, almost all schools have, and I suddenly wish I was still having a breakdown in the principles office.

"So, Clarissa-" she says but I cut her off. "Clary, please call me Clary." I say slightly annoyed. "Okay, Clary, where is you father and brother?" She asked. "I-in. I-I uh..." I say, my voice small. "I don't understand" She says.

I start stuttering like crazy. "What?" She asks. "I-I'd rather n-not t-talk about I-it." I finally say. "Okay then, who can I call?" She asks sweetly. Not my father, I say in my head sarcastically.

I list the people she could call in my head, Jace, Izzy, and Maryse. Maybe Alec, or Magnus but their at school. But, so are Jace and Izzy. "Um... Maryse Lightwood." "But, she's not a relative." She says rudely.

"T-Then call I-Isabelle Lightwood. S-she'll explain e-everything." The woman stares at me skeptically before calling Ms. Nance to send Izzy here. Five minutes later Iz walks in and barely notices Mrs. Leon.

She walks straight over to me and asks if I'm okay. "I'm fine Izzy." "Ahem, Isabelle, could you come over here please." They talk silently for awhile, and Mrs. Leon gives me a sad look. Izzy grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

She obviously wants to get out of there more than me. It's already the end of the day. That means I missed gym. Yes!

Jace is waiting for Izzy and I by the front doors. "Hey, what happened?" He asks. "Mr. Starkweather yelled at me and I made a complete fool of myself." I say. "Magnus-told-me-to-warn-you-that-your-all-over-the-news." He said quickly.

"WHAT!?" My mouth dropped, and I stared at him. "Clary, Luke tried to hold the reporters off best he could, but it was gonna get out somehow." He said. I sighed. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "Of course we can." Jace said as he pulled me into him.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Jace obviously surprised, took a second before he kissed me back. "Once we get back, I have something to show you." He said against my lips.

Jace pulled me over to the motorcycles and I got on behind him, like I did earlier. Once we got home he led me up the stairs. He pulled me through a door, with another set of stairs behind it. I had never been in this part of the house before.

As we walked up, I started to wonder where he was taking me. The staircase got dark and I could barely make out my hand. We reached the top of the stairs and what I saw astounded me,

**... Hi, sorry, more tomorrow ... Ask me questions! ... I'd love to answer them! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Greenhouse

**Hi, sorry this is late and short. Yeah, so I'm still writing the next part to this chapter. So this is more like a preview. **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing. **

**Previously, _As we walked up, I started to wonder where he was taking me. The staircase got dark and I could barely make out my hand. We reached the top of the stairs and what I saw astounded me..._**

**... Clary P.O.V ... **

A beautiful greenhouse. Jace pulled me through the rows of plants. There was bench that Jace pulled me over to. I sat. He had his black backpack with him. "How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I was just walking around, I figured that staircase went to the attic, the old house we lived at had an attic, I used to go up there to think. And, much to my surprise I found a place even better." He smiled, as he shuffled through the bag. Jace pulled out an apple and a knife. "Okay it's fine to have an apple, but what's with the knife?" I asked.

"Well, I have the knife for self defense, I've gotten myself into some pretty bad situations. And not long ago for another reason. But, today I have it to cut the apple." He said. "Jace? What's your last name?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment then said, "It depends, to anyone of authority, it's Lightwood. To friends, and some family it's Herondale. To people that I want to scare its Wayland. But, I'd rather be called Jace." I thought about it for a moment 'Wayland'. I'm sure I heard it before.

Wasn't Michael Wayland the mobster that killed like, fifty people? It took me a moment to realize I said that out loud. Jace was staring at me. He nodded. "Yeah, he was one of my fathers friends. They were in the army together. It only helped Michael Wayland, he was a sharpshooter. He taught me to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed..." His voice trailed off. Like he was having a flashback.

After a moment he looked up and gave me a sad smile. After an awkward silence, Jace went back into his backpack and pulled out an iPod and earphones. "Want to listen to some music?" I nodded. "Why do you always nod, or shrug?" He asked. I was about to answer, but I decided to shrug just to make him mad.

"Ha ha, very funny Fray." He said sarcastically. "That's technically not my last name." I said. "Oh, right sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Don't be. I'm not sure what to call myself. I don't want to call myself Morgenstern, and right now I don't want to be called Fairchild. So, I guess Fray is my only option."

He chuckled a little, probably because we both have three last names to choose from. He muttered something to low to hear and gave me an earphone. He let me choose the song,

I picked Disaster Hearts by I fight Dragons,

Come back, rebound

Simpler said than found

Night by night, and tear by tear

Somehow, someway we all get to someday

Mile by mile, and fear by fear

Disaster has a way of remaking our hearts

Long after all the thunder and scars

Days pass and bit by bit we began to restart

Our disaster hearts

Stronger, wiser

You'll be fine they tell ya

Life will heal and love will bind

Weaker, slower

Keep in mind it's over

Take a breath and take your time

Disaster has a way of remaking our hearts

Long after all the thunder and scars

Days pass and bit by bit we began to restart

Our disaster hearts

We will be the last ones (we will be the last ones)

To finally see when we're done (to finally see when we're done)

And we will be the last ones

To finally see when we're done

Disaster has a way of remaking our hearts

Long after all the thunder and scars

Days pass and bit by bit we began to restart

Our disaster hearts

Disaster has a way of remaking our hearts... [3x]

... By the end of the song we were both singing, I laughed. It felt good to be near Jace. He kept me sane. "Clary, I have something to tell you... The court date is set for three weeks from now." He said. I sighed. "Will you be there?" I asked.

"Of course." "Then, I'll be fine. I want to see them go to jail for the rest of their lives." I said, way more confident then I felt. I felt like running into my room and never coming out again. Jace pulled me closer to him.

"You know, your the bravest girl I ever met." He said. I smiled a weak smile and laid my head down on his chest.

**... So good, or not? ... Sorry it took so long ... I was trying to finish the second part before I posted this but, ugh ... I will have the second part up soon! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	15. Chapter 15 Robert Lightwood

**Hi, this took forever, I know. So this may be so bad your eyes bleed. Eye bleeding is unintentional. So two fantastic people helped me with this and the next chapter. I say 'and the next chapter' because the infamous court scene will not appear in this chapter. **

**I have a great story to tell, once upon a time a girl was writing a chapter for her fanfiction account, it took four days plus to finish it. Then she spent five entire hours straight editing and rewriting. She was proud of herself and it was her favorite chapter by far and it was 5,000+ words. Her hand slipped and every single word spontaneously combusted before her very eyes. **

**That is my story and I was oh, so pissed. The names of these two fantastic people that helped me write it, but for it all to go down the drain, fangirl4lyf and Stephanie MRV, please go read their stories they are fantastic. If you do go read them it would be appreciated if you would leave equally as fantastic reviews. If you don't feel like typing their names in, go to the review section on this story.**

** They both have reviewed so all you have to do is click, or tap in my case. In hind sight, I probably shouldn't have used a buggy computer to write the chapter and use my ipad instead. "*shrug* Whatta ya gonna do?" Alright so that was an extremely long Authors Note and I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to me, Cassandra Clare owns nothing. *oops* Just kidding Cassandra Clare owns everything, I own nothing.**

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

"I don't know if I-I can do this." I say. "Clary, they won't even get near you. I promise." Jace says. Tomorrow morning were going to the court house. Jace thinks I'm freaking out, I'm not, I'm going insane! Three weeks ago was the first time Jace took me to the greenhouse. I've been there everyday since.

It's a good thinking spot. I walk downstairs to the living room. Izzy is sitting on the couch, frustration evident in her features. The news was on.

I sat across from her on the couch, she started flailing her arms and said "I can't a believe those bitches! Saying things like 'she was our best friend' and 'I wish she would have told us what was going on.' By the Angel, they have no freaking idea!" I chuckled a little.

Seelie, Camille, and Kaelie, took it upon themselves to give a report to the local news station about me. "Clary, can you tell me what they did to you. I want to go give the news station that report. Seelie Queen will be ruined! MUWAHAHAHAHA." She laughed. I stared at her wide eyed. Izzy surprised me sometimes.

"Queen?" I asked. "Oh, I figured since she acts like it, it might as well be her name too." I laughed. Izzy gave me a grin that was to big for her face. The front door opened, Iz and I turned our heads to see who it was.

I figured it was Simon, because after two and a half weeks of dating Izzy, he might as well have lived here. Izzy, Simon, Jace, and I had been sitting in the basement watching a movie.

Izzy and Simon started kissing. I yelled, "I TOTALLY SHIP YOU GUYS! Your name shall be Sizzy!" Izzy laughed a genuine laugh, with snorts and everything! Simon looked baffled. Izzy said in between giggles, "Fine, ... But, you ... guys are ... Clace!" I laughed hard as well.

Now Jace and Simon looked confused. Alec and Magnus walked in and asked what we were laughing at. I whispered in Izzy's ear and we both yelled, "WE SHIP YOU, YOUR NAME SHALL BE MALEC!" Magnus cracked up, but now three boys looked confused as ever. Alec rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

They sound of the door opening, snapped me out of my thoughts. A man walked through the door, I was startled at first. (Authors Note: I never liked Robert Lightwood, just go with it!) Izzy got up to greet him.

He paid little attention to her. His eyes landed on me and he said, "Who the Hell are you!? If your one of Jace's girls, I suggest you leave." My mouth nearly dropped, I didn't even know him!

Izzy stood there wide eyed, she obviously didn't know what to say. I heard footsteps come down the stairs. Jace jumped off the last step and said, "Ah, Robert, what a pleasant surprise! Your business trip ended early I presume?" With just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Who the Hell is she?" He asked.

"You mean, you haven't seen the news at all? In the last three weeks?" Jace asked. Robert looked confused, "Wait, what? These Lightwoods? By the Angel! MARYSE!" He yelled up the stairs. "ROBERT? Your home early." Maryse said as she ran down the stairs, her heels clicking with each step.

Jace padded over to me and grabbed my hand. He led me upstairs into his room. "Robert's never liked me much, sorry about that." Jace whispered. I nodded. I could feel myself shutting down.

Robert brought back memory's I tried so hard to seal. Jace obviously noticed because he led me up familiar stairs, to the we sat on our bench he pulled out his iPod. He usually tells me to choose a song, one that tells how I'm feeling. But, this time he chose it, Drop Your Guard, by Jasmine Thompson. ...

_Still waters runs deep_

_Why do you always hide from me_

_How do you keep_

_All your troubles underneath_

_Emotion is a wild thing_

_I'm trying not to feel it_

_We get on_

_Yeah somehow we get by_

_We're alright cause_

_Love runs deep_

_Deeper than the darkest sea_

_So drop your guard_

_Why do you have to be so hard_

_Those paper dolls_

_Hold each other by the hand_

_One cut and they break_

_I'm trying to make you understand_

_Emotion is a wild thing_

_Together we can tame it_

_Look again_

_Don't you realise_

_It's in my eyes_

_Love runs deep_

_Deeper than the darkest sea_

_So drop your guard_

_Why'd you have to be so hard_

_I wasn't asking you to open up_

_To open up_

_It's not my business anyway_

_It's just that when you're hurting_

_It's like I'm always searching_

_For the right words to say_

_We have an un-spoken rule_

_That you're always so cruel_

_Maybe I'm wrong to believe_

_But in my dreams_

_Our love runs deep_

_Deeper than the darkest sea_

_So drop your guard_

_Why'd you have to be so hard_

_Our love runs deep_

_Deeper than the darkest sea_

_So drop your guard_

_Why'd you have to be so hard ..._

**... Clary P.O.V still ..**.

Silent tears ran down my face, tomorrow I have to face my brother and father. Jace will be right there with me the entire time. I whispered, "I love you."

**... Please listen to this song while reading ... It's so beautiful! ... Clace! ... This isn't exactly how I wrote it the first time, sorry ... I've never like Robert Lightwood ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for Reading! : )**


	16. Chapter 16 Court

**Hi guys! Finally the Court Scene! I'm excited so let's get on with it! P.s This is my longest chapter! : ) YAY!**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing. **

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

As I walk down the hallway I look in the mirror once more. Izzy made me wear a dress. Its long sleeved and black, it stops just before my ankles. I feel arms wrap around my waist, I panic for a second then realize it's Jace. He must have felt me tense up, because his arms are off me and he's apologizing.

I shut him up with a kiss. A quick one. As we walk downstairs I can hear Maryse talking to somebody. I look over to the front door, Jocelyn is standing there with Luke. Maryse turns her head towards Jace and I, she motions for us. "Jocelyn and Luke want to know if you would ride with them to the court house." Maryse says.

Luke isn't dressed in his uniform, he's dressed in a nice button down flannel shirt, and dress pants. My mother is dressed in a light purple shirt, and a black skirt that reaches mid-calf. Maryse is dressed in a dark blue shirt, and black pants, with high heels that are at least six inches tall. Jace leans down towards my ear and whispers, "You can go with them. We'll meet you there." I nod my head and Jocelyn smiles.

Still wary of her I step down the front steps. I know she says she was abused by Valentine, but I can't help but wonder if she's like him at all. Luke gets in a cop car as Jocelyn steps toward a rusty truck. I stop. Luke looks over to me, "You and Jocelyn are taking the truck, I'm going with Jordan." I look over at the cop car, Jordan waves at me. I wave back.

Jocelyn looks at me expectantly. She walks to the drivers side of the car and gets in. I slowly get in the passenger seat. Jocelyn stares at me, I notice. Then she starts the car. I look back over to the Lightwoods house, Jace and Izzy are watching me. I give a forced smile and try to relax a little in the seat.

Jace winked at me, I smiled for real. The rumbling of the truck snapped me out of my trance. I could feel Jocelyn's eyes on me, every time she looked, which was a lot. I broke the silence, "You know, I-I don't hate y-you. R-Right?" She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "N-no please, please d-don't get m-mad" I said worried. I really hoped she wasn't like Valentine, but I wasn't to sure. Then she did something totally unexpected, she hugged me. I panicked at first, wondering what she was doing.

A memory flashed before my eyes of my father and I in the same position, except a knife was to my back. I still have an ugly scar from it. She let go and said, "I never stopped looking for you, I loved you since the second you were born." Her voice cracked a little towards the end. I hugged her back which surprised her.

I think I can trust her. Jocelyn reached for the slightly beat up radio and turned it on. One of my favorite songs started playing, Jocelyn must have liked it to because we were both singing off key, at the top of our lungs, King of Anything, by Sara Bareilles, (AN: listen to this song while reading!)

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you, babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You've got the talkin' down_

_Just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide._

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

_Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

We were laughing hard by the end of the song, this is how mothers and daughters are supposed to be. As we pull into the parking lot, nervousness starts to settle in the pit of my stomach. I walk slightly slower behind Jocelyn. There are two glass double doors that we walk through. Jace and Izzy are sitting on the bench in the hallway. At the end of the hallway there is another set of double doors.

I'm assuming they go to the court room. Luke and Jordan walk in, along with Maia. They must have just picked her up. Maryse and Robert walk through the doors, followed by Magnus and Alec, Robert hasn't said a word to me since yesterday. Magnus and Alec look annoyed, Izzy is the first to ask why.

"A couple of reporters tried to stop us, annoying." Alec says with a sigh. I look around at everybody, they're all here for me. I feel bad, I feel like I dragged them all into this. I stare at my feet, I don't want to look at anyone. "What's wrong?" Magnus asks. I shake my head no, and sit on the bench next to Izzy. The doors at the end of the hall burst open, a man in uniform motions for us to follow him.

We walk in the room, it's huge. It has a high ceiling, eight rows of seats, and a woman is sitting in the middle of the room. My guess is she's the judge. Her name is Lilith, Judge Lilith. Out of the corner of my eye I saw three, no four more people walk in. Two police officers, and two males. Valentine and Jonathan. I almost broke down right there. Jonathan looked around the room, he saw me and winked and smirked. They were both in handcuffs.

Valentine didn't look anywhere near me, but his eyes caught on Jocelyn. He looked regretful. I still wanted him dead though. I'm not sure if I'll be able to give my statement. Jace looked on edge, so did Izzy, Alec, and Magnus. Jocelyn face was full of hatred, it was all directed at Valentine. Maryse looked slightly worried, otherwise no emotion crossed her face. Robert looked, mean. He obviously didn't want to be here. Judge Lilith looked around the room bored.

The judge brought her gavel down on the sound block. "Court is in session." She said. I had to swear I would tell the truth, apparently they don't make you put your hand on the bible anymore. Valentine and Jonathan did the same.

**_ (AN: please note that I have no idea how to do a court scene beyond this point, I will get things incorrect, my apologies.) _**

"Clarissa, please give your testimony." She said. I stood up and walked over to the box, thing, next to the Judge's stand. I was asked questions like, "When did the abuse start?", "How old were you when this happened?", and "When did your brother start abusing you?".

I answered all best I could, I barely noticed the jury staring at me, some were sobbing. Valentine and Jonathan were shooting me glares the entire time. Jace had his eyes closed, it probably hurt him to hear me say these things. "Could you please tell me, the worst time, in your opinion." The tall guy asked, I assumed he was the prosecutor.

"When I was, twelve. I think. M-my father had come home drunk, h-he was yelling about how someone, didn't get him something? I don't quite remember what he was talking about. H-he came into my room, I had been s-sitting on my bed at the time. He told me 'it was all my fault' and picked m-me up by my hair."

I looked straight ahead, my voice was monotone except for a stutter here or there,

"He threw me against the wall and, kicked m-me multiple times. I wasn't aloud to make a sound, but I cried out. H-he yelled something at me and w-walked downstairs. I couldn't move. H-he came back up with a k-knife, I don't recall much after that, e-except for waking up with a terrible pain in my b-back."

Now most of the jury had tears in their eyes. Everybody did actually, except for Robert, Valentine, Jonathan, the man asking the questions, and me. I didn't know about Jace because his eyes were still closed, his hands were in fists so tight his knuckles were white. "Is there a scar?" The man asked. "Y-yes" I answered. "Is it visible?"

"Yes, though it's on my side." I said motioning to my left side. He brought over a folder to me, it was full of the pictures Maia took, I found the one of the big ugly scar on my side and handed it to him. He showed it to the jury, and judge. I went and sat back down in my seat, the judge stated the charges. Both were life in prison. Valentine was charged with Child abuse and Attempted murder. My brother was charged with Rape. He was eighteen so he was being charged as an adult.

The judge asked them if they denied those charges, they both said yes. Jocelyn really wanted to hurt them, I could tell. Luke kept his hand on her shoulder. After about fifteen minutes of the jurors talking quietly amongst themselves Valentine and Jonathan were both convicted, guilty of all charges. A wave of relief spread over me. Also everyone else in the room. Valentine looked enraged, Jonathan looked, upset.

Valentine stood up quickly, his chair screeching against the floor. He tried to make his way towards me, but two officers stopped him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU NEXT TIME!" He yelled. The officers took him and Jonathan away, I didn't move. I crashed to the floor, what have I done.

I just sent my father and brother to jail. As much as that made me want to scream with happiness, it also made me want to cry. My only father, my only brother. My family. No stop, their not your family. Jocelyn, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Maryse, Luke, their your family. People that care about you. My vision started to blur, then nothing.

** ... So was the court scene what you expected?... Thanks so much to everyone that reviews! ... P.s I've read City of Heavenly Fire! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	17. Chapter 17 Anger and Fights

**Hi, I had a couple of people asked me why Valentine and Jonathan denied the charges, it's because Valentine and Jonathan were both taught never to show weakness. Accepting those charges in their eyes, would have shown weakness.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.**

**... Izzy P.O.V (in court before Clary blacked out) ...**

Both of them guilty of all charges. I wonder how Jace and Clary feel. I heard a chair screech, and before I realized what was going on, I heard Valentine yell at Clary "YOU,LL PAY FOR THIS! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU NEXT TIME!" Then him and Jonathan were taken away.

Clary's legs gave way, and she fell to the ground. "Clary!" I yelled. She didn't seem to hear me. Then she went completely limp. Jace was next to her by the time I got up. Maia pulled out her Cell phone to call 911. Jocelyn was freaking out, Luke and mom were trying to calm her down. Jordan was standing next to Maia in slight shock. Magnus reacted immediately and was checking Clary's vitals.

Jace was sitting there next to Magnus trying to help. Alec was pacing, he does that a lot. Judge Lilith and the jurors were all in shock. About 10 minutes of total chaos, the ambulance got here. All hell broke loose when they wouldn't let Jace ride with Clary. A paramedic nearly walked away with a black eye.

It took Luke and Jordan to hold him back. (Poor Jace) As we rode to the hospital it was deathly silent. As soon as the car stopped in the parking lot, Jace bolted out of the car. When we reached the entrance he was sitting in the waiting area. "We have to wait, she was out cold." He said dryly. Mom, dad, Jocelyn, Luke, Jordan, Maia, and I were waiting for someone to tell us what was going on.

Magnus and Alec walked in, Magnus kissed Alec. Dad flipped, he yelled something at Magnus, and then turned to Alec. I didn't exactly hear what he said, but Alec walked out in anger. I've never seen him that angry before. Magnus said something to him along the lines of 'I can see why he didn't want to tell you' and 'I can't believe you said that to your own SON'.

Magnus must have forgot, Alec did tell him not to kiss him around our father. Magnus walked out in search of Alec. I ran after him. "What!" He snapped as I grabbed his shoulder. "Your not going to find Alec." I said. "Do you know where he went?" Magnus asked. "Probably the park, he used to go to the woods there, to think." I said. "Thanks Izzy." "Anything for you Mags." He chuckled and left.

I went back inside, Jace was yelling at dad, I wouldn't blame him. Alec is his best friend, he'd do anything for him. Dad threw a punch at Jace, Jace dodged it easily and grabbed his wrist.

Mom was yelling at them both to stop. Jocelyn and Luke were trying to calm dad down. Maia and Jordan were watching in shock.I knew Jace would never hurt dad, even as much as he loathed him. Jace tried to walk away but dad yelled, "Your just like your father." "Which one?" Jace asked. "Michael Wayland!" Everybody gasped a turned their heads at this, and by everybody I mean that included the hospital. Jace said deathly calm, "He was my father as much as you are." Dad looked taken aback. Jace stormed off.

**... So, that was a filler chapter ... Again, I never liked Robert ... Like, at all ... P.s Jace meant that Robert, in his mind, wasn't his father at all, just trying to be clear ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	18. Chapter 18 Waking Up

**Hi, guys! I don't really have anything to say so let's get on with the chapter.**

** Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing. **

**... Clary P.O.V ... **

I could hear muffled voices. Then nothing again. I try to open my eyes. They are fighting with me. I manage to get one eye open and I'm blinded by artificial white lights. I look around the room a bit more and notice the whole rooms white.

Much like Jace's room except it had a nasty medicine smell, only hospitals have. I feel heavy. I open the other eye slowly and adjust to the light. I can hear somebody move next to me and I look over at them. Izzy.

She's asleep in the chair next to me. I attempt to sit up. Izzy's phone goes off and scares me half to death! Izzy stirs a little, I grab the phone to see who texted. Jace did, it says 'Iz I got Taki's I'll b there in 5 mins. Have the doctors said anything about Clary yet?'

I contemplate texting him back. I decide to surprise him instead. Five minutes later Jace walks in with a bag, of I'm assuming Taki's. He nearly drops it when he sees me sitting up smiling. "Clary?!" He says. "Who else?" I give him a goofy smile.

He chuckles and walks over to Izzy. "Hey Iz!" He whispers in her ear. "Five more minutes Jacey." She says groggily. I try to hold in my laughter at 'Jacey'. "Aww come on Isabelle, I think Clary wants to talk to you." He says. She opens her eyes right away and sits up. "CLARY! By the angel I was so worried! Don't do that again!" She half yells.I chuckle at that and ask, "Jacey?".

"Embarrassing childhood nicknames." Jace says flatly. "I get it, you know, Simon used to call me Clare-Bear." I rolled my eyes at the thought of that nickname, "and I used to call him Rat Face because of the way he would scrunch up his nose." I felt something tug at my arm, and that's when I noticed the I.V. "Jace, how long have I been here?" I asked.

"Four days." He replied. My mouth gaped open in shock. "Jace and I have been taking shifts." Izzy said. I stuttered, not coming up with any words, four days. People have been worrying about me for four whole days! I might faint again. "Well, w-what did the d-doctors say?" Again with the stupid stuttering.

"You blacked out because of stress, they said you were out for days because your body never really got a chance to rest, all those years and it went for it." Jace says. A chill runs down my back and I notice I'm in a very flimsy hospital gown. I reach for a blanket and pull it up just as a doctor walks in.

"Hello, Ms.-" "Fray" I say. "Ms. Fray, you gave your friends quite a scare.-" he said, I half listened half daydreamed. He gave me some medicine I'm supposed to take for the next week and he let me go.

Izzy went and got me a pair of clothes and Jace signed me out. The lady's at the front desk looked scared of him, I asked him why as we called a cab. "Robert and I got into a fight, he said I was just like my father, I asked which one and he shouted Michael Wayland. I told him that Michael Wayland was my father as much as he was." He said.

"Oh. What was the fight about?" I asked. "Robert told Alec that he wasn't his son, because he wasn't straight." I couldn't help but notice how much venom he put into the name Robert. "Is Alec okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he's been staying at Magnus's apartment. Last I heard he was beating himself up about it pretty hard." "Oh" I said my voice small. Finally a cab pulled up and we got in.

Iz had been unnaturally quiet for awhile. "What's wrong Izzy?" I asked. "Alec was so worried about what people thought of him. He finally came out last year. He's been so happy, but now I feel like he's going to shut himself up again." She said rushed. "That won't happen, you know why?" "Why?" She asked.

"Because he has Magnus, and from what I've seen Magnus is his other half. He can't live without him. I mean he can't live without you guys either, but he REALLY can't live without that glittery guy. They're like only compatible with each other. It would be like seeing only half of the picture. You know?" I asked.

Isabelle smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks Clary." She said and hugged me. I was sitting in between Jace and Izzy so it was hard for Iz to get both of her arms around me. We pulled up to the house and I cut a glance to the house next door. My old house.

Another shiver ran down my spine and nearly tripped. Jace caught me at the last moment and followed my line of sight. He sighed and said, "You never have to go back there. Valentine and Jonathan are never getting out, well, at least not physically." They should go straight to hell, I said in my head.

We walked inside, I was engulfed in two sets of arms. Jocelyn's and Maryse's. I involuntarily squeaked and flinched. "Sorry" they said in unison. "No, it's fine." I said, feeling bad about flinching. Jace put his arm around my shoulder asked, "Where's Robert?" Maryse visibly tensed at the mention of his name. "In his study, he hasn't left it except to eat." She said, her voice sad.

Good, I thought. He should be ashamed of what he said to Alec. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." I said, breaking the awkward silence. I walked upstairs, grabbed a towel, and turned the water as hot as it'll go.

** ... More on Alec and Magnus next chapter ... Sorry about the weird updates ... I'll try to get back on schedule soon ... Hopefully more tomorrow ... Review please! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	19. Chapter 19 Drawings and Paintings

**Hi, here's your chapter, but first, I apologize for not posting regularly, I will try to get back on schedule as soon as possible, but at the moment I feel like crap so sorry if this chapter isn't great. I'm also bored so this chapter may be pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.**

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

As it turns out, it's Saturday. I'm still not very comfortable with the fact that I was un-conscience for four entire days. By the time I got home it was already eight o-clock. I got in the shower and took some Tylenol. I knew I wouldn't be sleepy so I took two because they make me drowsy. Right now it's 9:12 AM and I'm sitting on the back porch drawing, I haven't really had much time for drawing since Izzy 'kidnapped' me.

No, she saved me. I never would have gone to the police, I would have been too afraid of what my father would do to me, if he found out. Or what my brother would have done. I shiver at the thought. I still flinch if someone comes at me to fast. I wonder if that will ever go away, the crippling fear someone of going to hurt you when you've done nothing wrong. I look down at my drawing and see I drew Jonathan, he was turned to the side in a crouching position, with black angel wings sprouting from his back, and blood on the tips of the feathers. It was stunningly realistic, and I'm not one to brag.

I think I'll save this drawing. "Holy shit!" Someone says from behind me. I turn around and see Izzy. "You drew that?" She asks incredulous. I nod my head. "Holy shit!" She repeats, "We have to show everyone!". I roll my eyes, a habit I picked up from Izzy. "Like who?" I ask, "The only people in the house are You, Jace, Maryse, Robert, and I. Robert wouldn't even care, Maryse is too busy worrying about Alec, and Jace already knows I can draw." Izzy frowns.

She grabs my hand and basically drags me up the stairs anyways. We walk to Jace's room, I knock on the door once before Izzy just barges in. Jace is sitting on his white plain bed, in his unnaturally clean, plain, room, without his shirt on reading a book. I didn't notice what book because I was to busy staring at his tattoos, I had never seen them before. They were black symbol like lines, swirling and knotting in and out of each other. I was intrigued by them. "Like what you see?" He asked me.

I glared at him. "Even if I did, that sarcastic, cocky, arrogant, attitude is a total let down." I teased. His eyes lit up and he laughed, hard. After about a second of getting his breathing under control he asked what we needed. Izzy handed him the drawing and he said, "Holy shit!" "I know, I said the same thing!" Izzy said. "Maryse might want to see this." He said. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, Maryse has a couple of things to show you anyway." Jace said. Izzy and I were heading out the door Jace said, "Clary, I'm going to go listen to some music, okay?" "Yeah." I said. 'I'm going to go listen to some music' was code for 'I'm going to the greenhouse, care to join me?' Still nobody but us knew about it. Jace had been taking care of the plants, and fixing it up.

We were in front of Maryse's room, Izzy knocked and Maryse yelled, "Come in!" I could hear other voices and when we walked in Jocelyn and Luke were sitting and talking with Maryse. Izzy looked surprised and said, "Sorry for interrupting you." "No, no, you weren't interrupting us." Jocelyn said. She smiled at me. I waved. I was still uncomfortable around her, but less so. "What's that in your hand?" Maryse asks. Izzy hands my drawing to her, her mouth drops. I smile. "Clary you drew this?" She asks. "Yes." I say. The only attention I ever got for my art was from my art teacher, so this was strange for me.

Jocelyn and Luke move to either side of her to see what she's talking about. Luke's eyes go wide and, Jocelyn smiles a smile to big for her face and says, "Clary! This is amazing. I can't even draw this well!" "You draw?" I ask. For a moment I wonder if it came out rudely. She nods and goes back to examining my drawing. "It's Jonathan." Luke says. I nod, when he looks over to me.

"I never got a chance to ask, do you want any of your clothes or art supplies back? They were in evidence, but now they're supposed to be returned to the owner." He asks. I think for a moment about the rags that I considered clothes, and then about my art supplies, the oil pastels, and colored pencils I spent all the money I could scrape together on. "Some of the clothes, but yes on the art supplies." I say. Luke smiles I like Luke, I feel I can trust him. He walks towards the door and pulls out his cell phone.

"I'm going to ask Jordan to bring your stuff over, then you can sort through it and take what you want." He says. "Thank you." I say, as Luke walks out into the hallway. "Clary, I wanted to show you a couple of things." Maryse says. I walk over to her, she get up and walks over to her closet. I don't go in, but the closet is humongous. It's as big as my old room was, though the bedroom is five times that size. Izzy's room is just a couple of inches smaller than this room, Jace's is the smallest room I've seen, and that's still four times the size of my old room.

I'm not even exaggerating in the slightest. I haven't seen Alec's room, though I suspect his is the smallest. He seems like the kind of person that would just take the smallest without even giving a second glance to the other rooms. I know all the bedrooms except for one have a conjoined bathroom. I think there are a total of six bedrooms, and seven bathrooms. Whereas my house only had three bedrooms and four bathrooms, and no greenhouse, library, or usable attic.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Maryse nearly drops a box in front of me. Somehow she manages to catch it in mid-air. All of the Lightwoods are quick, though Jace is the fastest. Maryse brings the box over to her bed and dumps it onto the comforter. It's full of scrapbooks and drawings/paintings. "By the Angel, Maryse you kept all this?" Asked Jocelyn. "Of course I did." Maryse said. "Kept all of what?" Izzy asked. "Some of our old scrapbooks and my artwork." Jocelyn said. I stood on my tiptoes to see, I was short, about 5'6, I'm defiantly the shortest in this house. Izzy pulled me over next to her so I could view the objects without hurting my feet.

Jocelyn grabed some of her paintings and laid them out on the bed, I looked at them. They were beautiful. Mostly landscapes, one of a sandy beach at sunset, another of a forest, and my favorite a city that looks as if it's made of glass. It has beautiful meadow surrounding it, with a lake that's so clear it looks like glass, as well. "Do you want it?" Maryse asks me. I nod my head. "Thank you." I say. Jocelyn smiles at me. We spend the next twenty minutes looking at Jocelyn's old artwork.

Izzy asks her mom something, too low for me to hear. Iz squeals and claps her hands, she startles everyone in the room. "Clary, mom says I get to take you to the mall!" She says with much enthusiasm. "Great." I say. Jace told me never to go shopping with Izzy. Plus it a public place, I'm going to get stares. I hate attention. "I'm going to go put this away." I say motioning to the painting. "Okay." Maryse says as I leave the room. I walk to Jace's room and put the painting on his dresser, as I walk out of the room I look in the mirror. I don't look as skinny as I did before, my hair is still a pain to deal with, but it looks better, and my eyes look more emerald green than lifeless pits.

Overall I don't look like complete shit, I look more normal. I still have scars covering every inch of my body. Some will never go away, some can't even begin to heal, but others already have. **(AN: I was going to leave it here, but I promised more info on Alec) **I decided to go meet Jace in the greenhouse, as I walked up the long stair way I started to think about Robert, and what he may have done to Alec. I've been told things like, 'Don't belong anywhere' and 'Nobody cares about you'. I was also told by Valentine "You're not my daughter, you're too worthless and weak."

I also know how bad that could fuck a kid up, excuse my French, especially if the kid looks up to you or loves you. I never loved my father, though. When I was little his words hurt, but not really since I was twelve. That was when he started using things that hurt a lot worse, **(AN: if you don't know what shes talking about go back and read the chapter 'Court')** that was also the age my brother started doing things to me. I reached the door at the top of the stairs and pushed it opened. I looked around the room and saw Jace laying on the bench. "Hi" I said. He didn't move, I walked over to him and realized he was sleeping. I crouched down in attempt to scare him, but as soon as I got close enough he opened his eyes and said, "Boo?" "That's not fair, how do you do that?" I asked as I stomped my foot.

"I'm a light sleeper, Clare-Bear." He said Clare-Bear in a mocking tone. "Ah, I should have never told you that." I said, as Jace chuckled. "Do you have any more news on Alec?" I asked as I sat on the bench next to Jace. "Yeah, he's coming over today to pick up some things, he's going to be staying with Magnus for awhile." He said. "Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked. "I'm not sure." He said. After a moments silence I said, "Roberts an Asshat." Jace looked bemused, "an 'Asshat'?" "Yes." I said proudly. I leaned into Jace, I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but didn't.

"Izzy is taking me shopping later, are you going to come with us?" I ask sweetly. Jace groans but agrees. "You have no idea what your getting yourself into." Jace says scoldingly. "Yeah, well she really didn't give me a choice, and I need clothes." I say. "Okay, okay." Jace says as he puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Its just that- you'll see." Jace finishes, as I roll my eyes.

** ... I know, boring chapter ... I actually have a question, when and if you have kids, what will their names be? ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : ) p.s Girl: Evangeline. ... Boy: Aiden.**


	20. Chapter 20 More Talks and Fights

**Hi, I still feel like crap. I think I have pink eye. Ugh. This chapter defiantly won't be as boring (or as long) as the previous chapter. I have another question, is Maryse pronounced May-ris or Mar-s or Mar-ris. I've heard it all three ways. I think it's May-ris though. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassie Clare, I own nothing. **

**... Clary P.O.V ...**

Jace and I got up to go downstairs. Alec just texted Jace to say he was here to pick up his stuff, he needed us so Robert doesn't tear Alec's head off. As we walk downstairs were silent. Jace checks to make sure no one is around the door, and then we walk out into the hall. I nearly trip on the last step, but catch myself. "I'm going to go meet Alec at the front door." Jace says. I nod. "I'm going to go get Iz." I walk as quietly as I can to Izzy's room. I knock on the door and much to my surprise Simon opens it. "Oh! Hey Clary." He says awkwardly.

Iz comes up from behind him, with a hand on his shoulder. "Alec's here to pick up his stuff, Jace needs you guys to make sure Robert doesn't see him." I say in a hushed tone. "Okay" they agree and run down the hall. Well, Simon walks, he's never been much of a runner. I have no idea how Iz runs in heels though. I can barely walk in them. I find Jace in the front of the house talking with Magnus. "Where's Alec?" I ask. "In his room, probably." Jace answers, then goes back to talking with the glittery man in front of him.

I want to talk to Alec so I walk to Jace's room and try to find Alec's. No one ever really told me which one it was. As I walk down the hall I try knocking on doors. At the fourth one, on the left side of the hall, someone answers "Come in." I walk in the room and as I suspected Alec's room is the smallest. I look around the room and Alec is nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?" I ask into the empty room.

"In the closet.", Alec says, after a moments silence, and me trying to hold in my laughter Alec continues "and, I just realized what I said, please never speak of it again." I walk toward Alec and see him with a bag on the floor stuffing clothes into it, which mostly consist of dark colored sweaters, and jeans. "Hi." I say, my voice smaller than I intended. "Hi, Clary." He says with a sigh. "I-I think you should talk to your dad." I say. He looks up at me, "Do you know what he said to me?" Alec asks, I stand there unmoving,

"He told me I wasn't he son, because I was gay, because of who I love. He doesn't think before he speaks. He might not physically abuse us, but mentally and emotionally he does. The problem is he doesn't even know he's doing it. I hate him, I really, really hate him. That was why I was shut up all those years, I was told I wouldn't amount to anything if I didn't do every thing he says. Exactly the way my he wants it. He told me those things. I've known I was gay for awhile, but I was scared more than anything of my father.

Jace and him got into a fight at the hospital? Because, my father told me I wasn't his son anymore. He obviously doesn't know what love is. Jace stood up for me, Isabelle was the person I would always go to talk to, Magnus is my other half. That's love. I don't love my father. However I do love my mother, besides my siblings, she's been the most supportive of me. She wasn't going to even tell him until I was ready. It's really not fair the way my father treats us. I also feel like a total asshole right now for ranting on about my father when you had it way worse, sorry."

He finishes slightly out of breath. By now I'm sitting next to him with my knees pulled up to my chest, listening intently. "You still need to talk to him." I say. "Did you just not listen to anything I had to say?" He said. "Yes, I heard every part of it. What I heard is that you have daddy issues and you need to go repeat everything you just said to me, to him." I say. Alec looks slightly taken aback. I think because that's the longest I've ever spoken without stuttering. Alec puts his head in his hands and mumbles, "Go get Magnus and Jace. They may need to hold my father back."

I get up and speed walk down the hall. I find Jace and Magnus in the same spot as before. "Guys, Alec needs you." I say. They follow me down to Alec's room, where we hear intense yelling coming from the from. Izzy and Simon are standing out side the door with worried faces. 'What happened?' I mouth to Izzy. 'He found out Alec is here.' She mouths back. I'm an excellent lip reader. That's how Simon and I used to talk to each other in class. I hear a female voice from inside the room as well.

Maryse? Yeah, it's Maryse, Robert, and Alec. Maryse yells something, I hear a slap. I wince. I hear Alec yell something, then another noise except it sounds more like a punch. I wince again as Jace and Magnus storm into the room. Robert is standing in the middle of the room, over Maryse and Alec. Both cradling the right side of their faces. I noticed this because I knew Robert was left handed.

** ... More tomorrow! ... I promise ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	21. Chapter 21 Fire

**Hi, I got this great review from a guest, telling me my fanfic 'sucks balls.' I was thinking about deleting it, but then I thought, 'No, why should I? It's their opinion, and everyone isn't going to like this fanfiction.' I have no problem whatsoever with your review except for the part where you said 'sorry'. If you were actually sorry, you would've given me advice on how to fix it instead of telling me it sucked. Thank you for the review anyway, it just motivated me to do better.**

** Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.**

** ... Clary P.O.V ... **

I look over to Jace who's now holding Robert against the wall. Magnus is helping Maryse up. I feel dizzy, Jace yells, "Clary go get somebody!" I bolt down the hall. I'll get Jocelyn. I run into Maryse's room, Jocelyn and Luke are looking at Jocelyn artwork. Luke! Even better. "Luke, Robert.. he... found out .. Alec's here!" I say in between my breaths.

He immediately runs down the hall, as Jocelyn and I follow behind. I get more and more light-headed each passing second, but I refuse to let myself black out. We finally reach Alec's room, Jocelyn holding my hand.

I'm not exactly sure what happened, but Jace is on the ground, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, And Maryse are watching in shock. Jocelyn and I are standing at he door. Luke is attempting to hold Robert down as Jace stands back up.

Robert does some sort of twist, now Luke is the one on the ground, Jace pushes Robert off him. Robert reaches behind his back, he pulls out something form his belt. It reflects itself in the mirror behind him and I see it's a gun. Luke is backing up, no one but I have realized he has a gun yet. The world stops moving as he aims it at Jace. Jace's eyes go wide, Luke backs up and try's to reach for his own gun.

I look around the room, Izzy is calling 911. Magnus is trying to get everyone away from Robert. Jocelyn tries to pull me back. I won't budge. Robert cocks the gun and I use the last of my energy and run towards Jace. I feel an explosion in my stomach and I faintly hear someone calling my name.

I suddenly get sucked into a black abyss. Before I hear someone call my name again I hear one last 'pop'. My breathing gets heavier and more erratic. Heat spreads itself throughout my body. So hot, I feel as if I could shoot fire out through my fingertips. Then an enormous amount of pain.

I feel as if I'm hanging off the edge of a twenty story building, by my finger tips. Struggling to live, to get over the edge. To see another day, to make sure Jace is okay. I need to make sure Izzy's okay, and Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maryse, Luke, and my mother. My breaths are starting to hurt. My lungs are searching for oxygen. I hear my name being called. I can't quite reach it.

I'm being dragged further into the darkness. I can't die, not now. Not after everything I've been through. I've lived through hell, and no matter what, as long as Jace is with me I don't need heaven. I see any array of colors in front of my eyes. Then ringing in my ears. I hear my name called one last time. Then nothing.

** ... This chapter is super short, but important ... No, this story is not over ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	22. Chapter 22 Blood

**Hi, so, previously: CLARY GOT SHOT! Yep, that's all the info you need. To KenzieAnn04, She just didn't want him to get hurt. She didn't care what she had to do. **

**As Simon said to Clary (from the books) "No, Isabelle's plans are terrible, your plans are suicidal at best." It's pretty true. Just a heads up, I shed a couple of tears writing This chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare I own nothing!**

** ... Jace P.O.V (When he's at gun point) ... **

I hear the gun cock and I freeze. He's going to shoot me. He's going to shoot me. He's going to shoot me. Is the sentence playing in my head on replay. I cut a glance to Clary. Her eyes are full of fear. Roberts finger is on the trigger. I take a breath, Clary runs towards me. Jocelyn yells "Stop". Robert gets caught off guard and pulls the trigger. "CLARY!" I yell. Everything is happening so fast, I don't realize what happend until Clary drops. I look, Clary is bleeding.

I drop to my knees and put pressure on the wound. She's clenching and un-clenching her fists. I hear sirens. I can't bring myself to care about anything, except the girl in front of me. BANG. I look up, Luke shot Robert. I look back down to Clary. Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay. Her eyes are open, "CLARY!" I yell. She doesn't respond. Please be okay. "Come on, CLARY!" I yell again. I feel tears prick at the back of my eyes. No, that won't help. I feel tears run down my face anyway.

I haven't cried since I was ten. "CLARY!" I yell, over and over again. She doesn't respond at all. Only gritting her teeth. Her eyes start to flutter shut. "CLARY! Come on. Stay awake. It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay..." I trail off. I take off my shirt so I can try to stop the blood. Please be okay. Some men come in the room with a stretcher. Her pulse is slowing down. Please be okay. Now that's she's in my life I can't live without her, as they load her onto the stretcher a sob escapes my throat.

I'm covered in blood, I actually would rather it be my own. I can't move from this spot. I fall to my knees, and cry. Please be okay, plays over and over in my head. Everything that just happened, I keep reliving it over and over in my head. I wish I would have pushed Clary out of the way, I wish I would have noticed the gun before, I wish... It would have been me. Everyone is standing around me trying to ask me questions, or comfort me. Maryse, is losing it.

Jocelyn and Luke are trying to calm her down. Iz and Simon are trying to take me to the hospital. I can't move, I don't feel like I can walk. I pull my knees up to my chest and put my head in my arms. My hands are covered in blood. Clary's blood. My heart drops. I can't breath very well. More sobs escape my throat. Blood doesn't gross me out, but Simons having a hard time. He hates blood. The only problem I have with it, is that it's Clary's. Please be okay. I take deep, shaky, breaths.

I attempt to stand, but fall down again when I see how much blood is on the floor. It's not all Clary's. I look to my right. Robert, he's dead. I'm sorry to say I was relieved. Everything spiraled downhill for him when Max died. He was never a good person, but he used to be able to control things better. I take more deep, shaky breaths. The entire room smells like that nasty metallic smell. I'm shaking. I wipe a hand on my dark jeans the run it through my hair. I walk out into the hallway. I take steps towards my room. I walk in and shut the door.

I slide down the door, I sob some more. I look around the room and sed something on my dresser. I walk over to it, it's a painting. It's a city made of glass, there's a meadow surrounding it, and a clear lake. The painting must belong to Clary. I suddenly feel like sobbing again. Izzy runs into my room, "Clary, she's stable. She'll be alright." I takes me a moment to comprehend what she said. When I do, I swear I could jump ten feet into the air. I hug Izzy. Clary, she's going to be okay.

** ... Next chapter, there will be a time lapse ... I don't know how long, but long enough Clary's out of the hospital ... At the end of the next chapter, if I get enough questions, I'll do a Q and A ... Ask me anything ... Well, except for where I live and stuff like that ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	23. Chapter 23 Room 318, and Q&A

**Hi, no time lapse, that will be next chapter. Q&A will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

**_ Previously: "Clary, she's stable. She'll be alright."_**

** ... Izzy P.O.V ...**

Jace hugs me. Careful not to put his hands on me. I don't feel okay though. I don't really feel any emotion. I'm relived Clary's okay, but I should feel upset about my fathers death, shouldn't I? No, he went to far. Jace goes to the sink, to clean himself up. I should be broken down on the floor in tears, like I was with Max. Was it my fault dad went insane? I can hear moms faint sobs down the hall.

I can hear Jocelyn trying to calm her down. Alec walks into Jace's room. He's leaning on Magnus for support. They both look shaken up. I should be to. Jace comes back into the bedroom, he still has blood on his jeans. I don't think he cares. No one says a word until an officer comes in the room, followed by Simon. "Hello, I'm officer Imogen, I will be questioning you on the events of earlier." Jace rolled his eyes. At least he was acting more like himself.

"Well, maybe later, as you can see no one in this room is prepared to answer your questions, anyway, were all in pretty pessimistic moods." Jace says. "Mr.-" "Herondale" Jace cuts her off. "No, it says here, your Mr. Wayland." She points to the clipboard In her hand. "He was my adoptive father, and not a very good one at that. I go by my biological fathers last name." Jace says, flatly.

"Someone needs to answer these questions." She says. I hate how cold her voice is. "I will." I say. "Me too." Simon adds. Jace walks over to Alec and Magnus who are still standing at the door. "Well, it was nice to meet you officer Imogen, but I really must be going." Jace says and walks out the door. Officer Imogen turns to Magnus and Alec, "Which one of you is Alexander Gideon Lightwood?"

"That would be me." Alec says. "You need to stay as well." She says as she narrows her eyes at Magnus. "I don't have anywhere else to be." Magnus adds. "Great, please follow me." She says as she escorts us to another room.

**... Jace P.O.V ... **

As I walked into the hospital, the first thing I noticed was the doctors and nurses running around like crazy. The lady's at the front desk were also getting so many phone calls I couldn't get one word through. I tried listening, (eavesdropping), to see why everyone was freaking out. I started to notice that it wasn't just doctors and nurses, security, and some police officers were all over the place.

I heard "Clarissa Morgenstern" whispered and my ears perked up immediately. I looked around to see if I could find anyone that might know something. I walked back up to the front desk, "Excuse me, I'm here for Clarissa Morgenstern." The woman's face paled, and half the room turned to stare at me. "Who are you?" The woman asked in a high pitched voice. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale, her boyfriend." I said.

I hated using my full name. She waved some security guards over, they grabbed my wrists and dragged me to an office. "What's this about!?" I yell. "Sit." The security guard says. "What about my phone call?" I asked, sarcastically. "Who ya gonna call?" The other security guard asked. I decided to call him 'Eyebrows' because they were freakishly bushy. "One of my friends, Eyebrows."

The other guard snickered and I couldn't help but smirk. "Listen kid, what do you know about Jonathan Morgenstern?" Eyebrows asked. "He's Clary's abusive brother." I said. "How do you know that?" Eyebrows asked. "I already told the lady at the front desk this, I'm her boyfriend, BOY-FRIEND, do I need to spell it out for you, or paint a picture? I'm not that great of an artist, but if you want me to try I'd be hap-" I got cut off because the door opened up.

"Jesus!" The other security guard yelled. "Nope, just me. Though I've been told the resemblance is startling." Said Simon. "What are you doing here rat-face?!" I ask, half expecting the Easter bunny to pop out of the flower pot. Hey, weirder things have happened. Luke walks up to Simon, "What's going on?" Luke asks.

The security guards start stuttering like idiots. Eyebrows finally manages to say a complete sentence, one that I wished never existed, "Jonathan Morgenstern is in the same hospital room as Clarissa Morgenstern, he was involved in a prison accident, and has a concussion." "AND YOU'VE JUST BEEN IN HERE SITTING ON YOUR LAZY ASSES QUESTIONING ME? WHAT IS HER ROOM NUMBER?!" I yell, going into full over-protective mode.

One mode that I had only ever went into with Max. Everyone looks startled, "318" Eyebrows says. I run down the hall not looking to see if Luke or Simon is following me. "312, 314, 316" I mutter under my breath, looking for 318. I find the room and try to open the door. It has something blocking it.

I use all my strength and break it down. Jonathan is on top of Clary. He injected her with a white substance. "Too late." Jonathan said with a sadistic smirk. I don't remember much after that except for seeing a heavily bleeding Jonathan on the floor, and my hand throbbing terribly.

** ... How was this chapter? ... It took me a while because I had to rewrite it ... Q&A TIME!**

**Question 1 From: biamisspink, How long have you been writing? Answer: Since I published She Can't Tell, (on this fanfiction account) unless you count school stories, that was my first. Ever.**

**Question 2 From: PieceOfPi314, What is my biggest dream? Answer: Um.. I have always wanted to be a writer, but what I really want, is to become a Forensic Anthropologist, but that is job wise. I guess my biggest dream in general is having a meaningful life, and impacting other peoples lives for the better.**

**Question 3 From: KenzieAnn04, What gave you the idea to do a story like this, where Clary is abused? Answer: I've always been some degree of fucked up, excuse my language, now, I'm not saying everyone that writes/reads stories like this are, but I certainly am. Loads of mental problems, (thanks Mom, and Dad). It's in my genes, plus both my parents have depression, so I do too. I just tend to have depressing thoughts, my stories (particularly this story and She Can't Tell) are the offspring off these depressing thoughts. *shrugs*. You guys seem to like them, so I keep writing. **

***These next few questions were sent to me by PM***

**Question 4, Do you plan on writing other stories like this in the future? Answer: Yes.**

**Question 5, What's your favorite color? Answer: Light Blue**

**Question 6, Can you do a sequel to Can't Escape Hell? Answer: I'm thinking about it.**

**Question 7, Who's your favorite Fanfiction Author/Story. Answer: IWriteNaked and Fatally Yours.**

**Question 8, If you get enough support, will you do an alternative version of Can't Escape Hell, where shadowhunters exist? Answer: Sure, why not. I don't have friends, so I have two and a half months of nothing to do. I certainly have the time. : )**

** ... That's all for the questions! ... I can do this again, just ask me questions! ... I love hearing from you guys! ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


	24. Chapter 24 Nightmares and Daggers

**Hi, I'm really sorry I didnt mean for it to take this long, but the chapter is here now so is everybody happy? I took so long because I had to do medical research for it, but it ended up taking to long and being to complicated so I was just like, "F*ck it." Medical stuff is confusing. Also, in my defense, I'm writing another fanfiction. Well... starting. Summary for it is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.**

**Previously: Jonathan is on top of Clary. He injected her *arm* with a white substance. "Too late." Jonathan said with a sadistic smirk. I don't remember much after that except for seeing a heavily bleeding Jonathan on the floor, and my hand throbbing terribly.**

***When I wrote the last chapter I put arm, but I must have accidentally deleted it. Sorry for any confusion.***

**... Jace P.O.V ... **

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Luke yelled. I looked over at Clary, her arm was red and swollen. I looked for the needle, I found it two feet away from the far wall. I picked it up and handed it to Luke. Nurses and doctors were gathered around the door. A doctor put it in a plastic bag and went to go do some test on it.

I walked back over to Clary, she started to shake. She was pale, the tips of her fingers were cold. She was almost as pale as the rest of the room, her hair was the only bit of color. Then her shakes turned into whimpers, I looked around the room. Nurses were standing around the bed, looking worried. "Isn't she supposed to be unconscious?" I ask. "No, the anesthetic wore off an hour ago, she was just asleep." A nurse answers.

The ECG starts beeping erratically. **(AN: in case you didn't know, an ECG or electrocardiogram is the machine that measures your heartbeat.) **"Nightmare?" I ask. The nurse nods. Luke is still standing at the door, he's on his cell phone yelling at somebody. I don't know when it happened, but somebody dragged Jonathan out of here. Or he dragged himself out, but that's very unlikely considering how hard I hit him.

** ... Clary P.O.V ... **

I felt light, like a feather. Then I felt like somebody tied me to a two ton weight and dropped me of a four thousand foot high cliff. I tried to open my eyes. I heard soft voices around me. Then like glass it shattered, and I was sitting alone in a dark room. I heard menacing laughter I immediately noted as Jonathan's.

He walked up to me. His eyes were pitch black as always. I heard some more laughter, and this time Seelie, Camille, and Kaelie walked out of the darkness. There was something different about them. Then it hit me, they all had pitch black eyes, just like my brother. What's going on? Jonathan made some hand motion and Seelie walked away. She came back seconds later, with Isabelle.

She was beaten up, terribly. I tried to get up and help her, but the more I moved the further away she got. Jonathan walked over to Izzy and kicked her in the stomach. She spit up blood and fell over. "STOP!" I yelled, struggling at restraints I couldn't see. I was on my knees sobbing. Jonathan turned towards me.

When he was about a foot away from me he grabbed me by my hair. "Would you rather me hurt you?" He asked. "Stop hurting Isabelle." I said. "How poetic," he sneered "you don't want me to hurt her?" I nodded. He dropped me and walked over to Seelie. He pushed her over and kicked her in the stomach. It made me sick. I hated her so much, but I still couldn't stand to see her get hurt. "Stop." I said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked, as he kicked her again. "STOP!" I yelled, "PLEASE!" He stood still, and made another hand motion to Kaelie. She walked over to me and grabbed me by my wrist. She walked me over to Isabelle, I looked at Jonathan. "Put her out of her misery." He said as if it were the most normal thing to say in the world. I just stared at Iz. She was breathing heavy labored breaths.

She was sobbing, as I was. I got down on my knees and tried to talk to her. She spit up more blood. She was dying. With a clink, a knife landed at my side. I picked it up. "Do it." Jonathan said. I shook my head. I couldn't do it. I'm not like him. "Do. It." He said with more force. "I-I c-can't." I stuttered. "Stop the pathetic stuttering, Clarissa. Kill her." He said. I dropped the knife. I couldn't do it.

"Fine. She'll die a slow painful death." He said. I looked into her eyes. She didn't want to die. No matter how much pain she was in. "Go get the others." He said. Camille walked out. She brought in Alec and Magnus. They looked worse than Isabelle. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled at Jonathan. He turned to look at me. "Because you betrayed us." He said simply. He pulled a dagger out of his belt and plunged it into Izzy's heart.

Her eyes widened, and then everything stopped. She drew her final breath. I barley heard Alec's yelling and struggling, and Magnus's yelling. Jonathan walked over to them. He whispered something in Alec's ear that made him go pale. Then a dagger was stuck into his shoulder. "STOP! HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH!?" I screamed. "No, not until I break you." He says.

**... More tomorrow? ... I promise! ... I got three questions which I will answer now ...**

**Question 1, from Justrockzyxxx, Who's your favorite singer/band? Answer: In This Moment is my favorite band, but I really like My Chemical Romance and Jimmy Eat World. My favorite song by In This Moment is 'Whore'.**

**Question 2, from private message, Do you have any siblings? Answer: Yes, one half brother, and one half sister.**

**Question 3, from private message, What time of day do you prefer to write at? Answer: Normally past midnight. I don't go to sleep until 3:00 AM. I love to write at night, I'm much more creative.**

**Here is the summary for the new fanfiction I'm working on. It's based on Suzanne LaFleur's 'Love, Aubrey.'**

**A tragic accident has turned twelve-year-old Clary Fray's world upside down. Starting a new life all alone, Clary has everything she think she needs: Tomato soup and her new pet fish Simon. She cannot talk about what happened to her. Writing letters is the only thing that feels right. Even if no one ever reads it them. ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : ) p.s. I cried writing this chapter, that doesn't normally happen to me. It's weird. **


	25. Chapter 25 Unstable

**Hi, I sure you don't care and just want to read the chapter, but the reason I didn't post was mostly because I had a concussion. It sucked. I couldn't move very fast, or I'd get dizzy, and staring at a screen trying to type was just too hard. Sorry. (More explanation at bottom)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.**

**... Jace P.O.V ... **

"Ketamine, he injected her with ketamine." The doctor said. Clary started sobbing a half an hour ago, and hasn't stopped. It's got increasingly louder, and she won't wake up. I know about ketamine, and the side effects aren't very pleasant.

The doctor handed me a paper, it read: _'Ketamine takes effect in about 10 to 20 minutes after swallowing or being injected. Effects are most intense for 1 to 2 hours. Ketamine can make you: Light-headed. Numb. Feel disconnected from your body. Hallucinate. Unable to communicate. Shiver/tremble. Dizzy. Drowsy. Have difficulty seeing things. Moody. Nauseous. Vomit. Have nightmares. Have a headache.' _

I already knew all this, but the doctor didn't need to know that. Ketamine can give you really bad nightmares though. I put my head in my hands. Clary's body is unstable at the moment so they can't do anything to get the drug out. What I want to know is how the hell did Jonathan know Clary would be here.

Nobody just carries around a needle filled with ketamine in their pocket. Jonathan had to find out somehow. A doctor carried him out and when he wakes up Luke will interrogate him. I look over at Clary, she's starting to shake again. I get up from my chair and walk back over to her bedside. I brush my hand along her cheek.

Most people look peaceful when they sleep, she looks scared and frustrated, and that's not just in this situation."What's going on!?" Izzy nearly screams as she walks into the room, Alec and Magnus follow behind her.

**... Clary P.O.V ... **

Alec grunts as Jonathan pulls the knife out of his shoulder. I cringe. Seelie walked over to Iz and dragged her out of the room. Well, Seelie limped out of the room. Jonathan did hit her pretty hard.

I tried to get up, I was being weighed down by invisible restraints, again. Please, please, please be a dream. I keep saying in my head on repeat. Jonathan walks over to Magnus.

Magnus's face is cut up, and he has a black eye. He has one long cut running from his shoulder to his right ear. It has just started to heal, Jonathan takes out a different dagger and opens the wound. Magnus screams in pain. "STOP, PLEASE! ILL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP HURTING THEM!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Jonathan turns around and stares at me for a moment. He's contemplating something. He snaps his fingers, Kaelie and Camille walk out of the room. They bring someone else into the room. Jace. My heart drops into my stomach.

He's pale and skinny. Not normal skinny, like starvation skinny. He sees me and begins to struggle, trying to get to me. I do the same, but Jonathan walks over to me. He grabs me by the hair once again. Kaelie walks over to me and Jonathan, he gives her something.

He has my head in an odd position so I can't see what it is. I cut a glance over to Alec and Magnus. They are laying down next to each other, holding hands. They are both bleeding heavily, but both of they're chest's have stopped rising and falling. Jonathan turns my head forcefully towards Jace.

His hands are bound behind his back, and his ankles are bound together as well. "Clary." Jace's voice come out as a whisper. My vision starts fading in and out. I fall to the ground, as Kaelie drives a dagger through Jace's heart.

I try to call out to him, he slumps forward. I hear Jonathan's laugh vibrate around the room, then a whisper in my ear, "Little sister, there's nothing you can do." I try to stay awake, but I fall back into darkness.

**... Luke P.O.V ...**

"He's awake." The doctor says. I sigh. "Bring him in." I say. I'm using a doctors office as a makeshift interrogation room. I checked the room, making sure there was nothing in here that could be used as a weapon.

Two security guards bring Jonathan into the room. He has handcuffs on, and looks drowsy. They sit him down into the chair and check the handcuffs before leaving the room. I stare at him, he doesn't look anything like Jocelyn. He's all Valentine, except for his hands. They are an artist hands.

If he hadn't been raised by his father, he wouldn't be like this. "Are you going to ask me question?" He asks. I nod, "Why-" I get cut off by the door barging open. Jocelyn walks in.

**...Yes, Clary is having nightmares ... I'm very sorry about not posting ... And some of you are probably tired of me saying sorry ... Well here's what happened, first I got caught up with family stuff (which sucked and was totally not worth my time) ... Then me and my (younger) brother, (I'm older by about 4-5 years) got into a fight ... I pissed him off and he grabbed the closest thing to him, which was my iphone, and chucked it at me ... One of the corners hit me in the middle of my forehead ... So I had a concussion for about two days ... I went to the hospital and they sent me right back home, told me to put some ice on it, and take an aspirin ... My brother apologized multiple times, but I'm giving him the silent treatment ... Remember when I said I had mental problems? ... Yeah, he has it ten times worse ... Then, like I said at the top of the chapter, I was dizzy and couldn't sit at the computer and type ... Again I apologize ... Love ya guys! ... Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
